


Playing in the Dark with No Escape

by Candycanes19



Category: Marriage Story (2019), The Report (2019)
Genre: Abortion is mentioned, Abuse against a women, Adoption, Alcohol, Baby, Blowjobs, Character committed to hospital for mental help, Charlie wants to be Rhys' dad, Choking, Daniel is not nice and crazy, Dark fic, Domestic Violence, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Happy Ending, Happy Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, More tags to be added, Morning After Pill, New Baby, Oral Sex, PLEASE READ TAGS, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is given drugs not by choice, Rough Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Starting Over, Swearing, Sweet Gestures, Violence, You and Charlie are going to be new parents, You and Charlie in a good place, bad language, bad things unfortunately, happiness with Charlie, happy ending with a new man, injections with a needle to knock out reader, new relationships, non con, violent rape, wedding fluff with new man, wedding night with new man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Daniel Jones is obessed with Reader and wants her no matter what.  He will do whatever to have her love him and be with him.Please Read Tags!!!!  This is a dark fic.I am totally against violence against anybody.  This is FICTION!!!!! Please know that.I do not own any characters unless they are original characters that I made up.  Thank you
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Daniel Jones (The Report)/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Jones (The Report)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read Tags!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Thanks

He watched you from the corner of the room of the office party. You were beautiful and full of spirit. He knew he had to have you and make you his new toy. He had ideas on how to lure you but it would take a bit of time to gain your trust but it would happen. 

He walked over to the bartender and asked for whiskey on the rocks. While he waited on his drink he noticed you walking over in his direction and he smiled.

You got up to the bar and smiled back and then turned to the bartender, “Hi can I get a Cosmopolitan?” The bartender nodded and handed Daniel his drink, then started on yours.

“Hi Daniel and you are?” Daniel held out his hand. 

“Hi Daniel, (Y/N). Nice to meet you” you shyly smile back.

“(Y/N), what a beautiful name.” 

“Thanks, my parents gave it to me so I think it is pretty awesome.” you joked and Daniel laughed too.

“A beautiful woman and a sense of humor. Great combination.” 

“Thank you” then the bartender hands you your drink, “Well, it was nice chatting. I am going to head back to my friends.” 

“Nice meeting you, (Y/N). Hopefully I will see you around the office.” 

“Yes hopefully” you say and then walk off. 

When you get back to your friends, Stacy, says to you, “Hey, I saw you talking to Daniel. That man is absolutely gorgeous. What were the two of you talking about?” 

“He asked me my name and that it was beautiful and he hoped to see me around the office. That was it” you stated.

“Girl, you should have gotten his number and you two could have some fun.” Tara joked and you all laughed.

“He is freaking tall and built, I bet he can do things to a gal in the bedroom and she won’t be walking for a week.” Stacy made you all giggle more at her raunchy comment.

“If he talks to me again, I will give him my number. Is that good with you gals?” you retorted back.

“Yes and then sleep with him so we can find out if it is true about big men and big dicks” Tara announced.

You just rolled your eyes and took a sip of your drink. 

*******************************

Monday showed up quicker than you had wished, but here you were back in your office writing a report on some government program for the senator you were working for these days. Lately it had been super crazy with some late hours but the work had to get done. That was your job and thank goodness for the nice security guards to get you to your car on the late nights. Washington DC was a nice city but still you did not like going to your car late. Anything could happen but the parking lot was secure but it did not hurt to have one of them get you safely to your car.

One late evening you were locking up your office and went in search of one of the guards but no one was to be found and that was odd. You took your chances and figured you would be fine headed to your car. 

You were almost near your car when you felt a hand on your back and you pulled back and then saw who it was, “Daniel right?”

“Yes sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to say hi and you know you need to be careful out here at night. Anyone could come up and surprise you. You know?” he smiled.

“Yes, usually I have one of the guards walk with me if it is late like this but no one was around so I just took my chances tonight.” 

“If you ever can not find one again, I am usually here super late and do not mind walking you to your car.” Daniel informed you.

“That is sweet and I will definitely keep that in mind. Thank you and have a good evening” you said opening your car door and waving back at Daniel.

Once you were on your way out, Daniel got the information about what kind of car you had and hopefully started his plan to get you to trust him. 

When you got home you realized that you had promised the next time you talked with Daniel you would give him your number. Oh well next time you thought and fell into bed with no more thoughts of work.

*************************************

The next day you got to work and when you opened your door to your office you saw a single white rose with a note on your desk.

You walked over to your desk and put your stuff down and picked up the note with your name written beautifully on the envelope.

You pulled out the note and read it.

(Y/N),

Sorry again for scaring you last night in the parking garage.  
I would love to make it up to you by taking you to lunch.

Daniel 

You smiled at his note and smelled the rose and then decided to go and find Daniel to answer his note.

******************************

Daniel was startled by a knock at his office door, “Come in” he said, not looking up to see who it was because this report he was working on was kicking his ass.

“Hi” you said and he looked up immediately and smiled at you.

“Hi, I am guessing you got my note?” he said getting out of his chair and coming over and sitting on the corner of his desk.

“Yes that was sweet of you but how did you get into my office. I know I locked it last night.” you gave him a look of concern.

“Oh the cleaning staff happened to be in there right when I needed to put it in. I swear no creepy intentions” he said putting his hands up in surrender mode.

You giggled, “Just checking to make sure I do not need my locks changed because I have important documents, I need to keep safe.”

“Your documents are safe” he said looking at you with sincerity.

“Good and to answer your question, I would love to go to lunch with my bodyguard.” you shyly said.

“Oh great, can I get back to you on time because today I have so much work that I do not feel like I will have time to get it done. I promise I will take you out to lunch very soon. I am excited about our lunch date.” 

“Sounds perfect. Oh hey I guess I should give you my cell number” you pulled out your phone and he took it and put his in yours and you did the same with his phone.

“Awesome, well I need to get back to my office. And thanks again for the rose. That was sweet” you wink as you walked out of Daniel’s office. 

He groaned at how sexy you walked or did he swear you sashayed away. His pants got tighter than they should be but damn soon he would have you and at his mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> RAPE/SEXUAL ASSAULT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rough chapter

The days continue and you follow your routine for the most part. Once in a while something changes like seeing a friend for drinks or visiting your parents for dinner. But you usually are at work then home and asleep which as your family says is concerning for a young lady. You should be dating and thinking about starting a family but you keep telling them you are too busy with work and you like your job. And when Mr. Right shows up you will introduce him but now you need to work.

Daniel follows you around without you having any clue. He is meticulously careful not to let you notice him. He has his plans and things are moving along at the perfect pace. He is excited to have you all to himself and no other man will have you. You are his and only his forever.

*******************************

One evening you are finally leaving at not a horribly late hour but it still had been a long day. You were excited to go home and take a bubble bath and drink some wine and not move.

You went to find a guard and noticed no one was around and this time it seemed weird because someone was always there but you decided to just head to your car. You were too tired and wanted to go home. 

You headed to the parking garage and walked towards your car. Something seemed off to you so you hurried along at a quicker pace but when you got to your car. You got in and put the key in the ignition and it would not start. 

“Fuck no no! I do not need this now. Come on start please.” you started to cry and try the ignition again. 

All of a sudden you hear a knock on your window and you look up and see Daniel. You open your door and get out, “Hi (Y/N), everything good?” he asked and noticed that you look upset.

You start crying again and mumble, “My fucking car won’t start and I just need to go home. I have had a long day and am exhausted.” 

Daniel pulls you into a hug, “It will be ok sweetie” and then when he has you snuggled against him he takes his needle and pokes it into your hip.

“Ouch” you yelp and then start feeling a bit woozy. Daniel catches you into a bridal carry and heads towards his SUV and buckles you inside. 

“All will be well my darling princess” Daniel kisses your forehead then closes the door.

******************************************

The next thing you remember is waking up in a dark room on a bed. Your left arm is chained to the bed and there is no way you can undo it. You can walk a bit around the room and notice that there is only one window but it is so high no one can see in to help you.

You scream until you are horse, “Help me Daniel! Please let me go? Why?” 

No answer and you go and sit back down and cry. 

You start to freak out as to why did Daniel or did he take you to someone else. Oh god how long were you out? Did someone do something to you? You start thinking horrible things and your cries become sobs. There is nothing in the room to tell you anything and it is so dark. 

You give up on thinking and lay back down on the bed. Maybe someone will realize you are missing and rescue you. Then your thoughts go to what if no one rescues you and you are at the mercy of some madman. Your life might be over and you will never get to see your family or friends.

Finally sleep overcomes you again and you are out like a light. 

*************************************

Who knows how long you were out when you felt hands on you and you opened your eyes to see Daniel sitting next to you.

“Princess, how are you feeling?” he asks nonchalantly, like kidnapping you is normal.

“Not good Daniel. Now let me go home.” you simply state.

“Princess you are home. This is your home with me. I am going to take very good care of you and you will not need anything. I promise to be a good future husband and father to our children.” 

Your eyes bug out of their sockets when you hear his words, “No you are not going to touch me. No no no!” you scream again. 

Daniel puts his hand over your mouth and snarls, “I can do whatever I want to you and no one will stop me, Princess. You will be my wife and the mother of my children. And you can give up on screaming because this room is soundproof. I have fixed it up nicely just for you Princess. I will unchain you when you are good but for now you need it on. I will bring you some food later but you need more of your medicine to calm you down.”

He pulls out another syringe and pokes it into your hip and you yelp again and then feel weird. But before Daniel goes he leans in for a kiss that you do not reciprocate and he slaps you.

“Whore, you will appreciate all the good things I am doing for you or you will pay with your life” and with that, Daniel gets up and leaves you as everything goes black. 

*****************************

You are awakened later by Daniel again bringing you some food. He set the tray down next to you, “You need to eat, sweetheart.” 

You look at the tomato soup, glass of water and grilled cheese sandwich. It smells amazing and you eat because you are starving. 

“I am glad you are eating that is good. You will need some energy for later. I have plans for you and they are going to be fun.” he smirks and gets up and walks over to the door and leaves for a moment and then returns with a bag. 

You are worried as to what he has in that bag after what he told you before he drugged you.

You stop eating for a minute and look over at Daniel, “What do you have planned?” you ask, wishing you had not now when he walks over to you with darken eyes and then grabs your face harshly.

“My princess wants to know what I have planned for her. Did she not hear me earlier about starting our family. Yes my darling we are going to be having lots of fun.” He snears evilly and kisses you roughly.

You try and push away but he has his hand grabbing you tightly and you have to kiss him back.

The next thing you realize Daniel had thrown the food tray on the floor and pushes you onto the bed. Not giving you any options. He kisses you roughly on your lips, neck and then rips at your shirt and bra. He then attacks your breasts and growls, “God I never knew you were so beautiful. Your tits are perfect” he sucks on one of your nipples and you cry. He is not nice and it hurts. You are so scared. 

He attacks your other breast and then moves down to your stomach and kisses it, “You will look so gorgeous with your belly full of my child. I can’t wait to see you big with my baby.” 

Daniel then pulls off your pants and panties and groans as the beautiful site in front of him. Your glistening pussy ready for his cock. 

“Look you are so ready for me to give you my come” and then he unbuckles his belt and then zips down his zipper. You see as he pulls out his huge hard cock and you freak out.

“No Daniel no! Please don’t do this” you cry and then next thing you feel is Daniel pushing his rock hard cock into your wet pussy with no preparation. It hurts and is extremely uncomfortable but Daniel seems happy, “Fuck baby so tight and wet just for me. Fuck never had anything so perfect in my life. You really are my princess” he says as his thrusts get rougher and faster. 

You hate yourself for starting to feel things that you should not feel when being raped. Your body is responding against your will and it seems to Daniel you are enjoying what he is doing to you. You come against your will because Daniel starts to touch your clit. His touches are rough and gentle. 

“Did my princess just have an orgasm? Did that feel good sweet angel? Fuck baby, I am not going to last much longer” and with that he comes hard inside of you. Painting your pussy white with his seed. 

Daniel collapses on top of you. And you both work on catching your breath. Daniel finally pulls out of you but stops for a moment to push his seed back into your pussy, “This needs to be inside of you for us to conceive.”

You squirm at his fingers pushing inside of you. You close your eyes and can’t deal with what he is doing. Finally when he feels it is where it is supposed to be he lays down next to you. 

You roll over onto your side with your back to Daniel and try to stop the tears spilling out. You feel dirty and gross. Your mind is so confused and this is not what anyone should go through. It is the worse feeling and you are scared because he has control and you have none. 

Daniel moves to spoon behind you, “Hey princess are you ok? That was amazing but I am sure one time will not be enough for conception but we will try again soon. We both need rest. I love you, (Y/N).” Daniel kisses your shoulders and lets his hand wander over your body like you are some precious and delicate object just to him. 

At his words you feel nauseous and wish you had not gotten out of your car. How did this happen to you? You are stronger than this right? You think gosh I hope so and think you have to get out of his hell hole or else you might end in some worse situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: RAPE 
> 
> Please READ tags!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This is another rough one.

The following morning you wake up in Daniel’s arms. You feel even more gross because he is holding you close and you feel his hard cock poking your lower back. And you have a weird feeling that he is going to have his way with you again. You were thankful that last night had just been one time but he had indicated that it was not the last time. You were sore and hurt from being raped so roughly and he was a strong man in many ways. 

You attempted to move to wake up Daniel because nature was calling, “Hey Daniel, wake up please.” 

He moved slightly, “Hmmmm, what?” he groggily said.

“Can you let me go to the bathroom, please?” you asked politely.

“Oh yeah” he moved and stretched then got up and went to undo the chain. He then took your hand and walked you to the bathroom. He stood at the door and you looked at him confused, “I can do this by myself. Please a tiny bit of privacy” you begged.

“Fine,” he turned around and walked away.

You breathed finally and did what you needed to do. Washing your hands you looked in the mirror and saw a few tiny bruises from when he had grabbed your face. Your eyes were red from all the crying. After Daniel had fallen asleep you had cried your eyes out and then passed out. You needed to stay strong but you had a feeling that your spirit would be broken and you would never be the same after being raped. 

“Princess, are you finished?”

You groaned and looked to see if there was anything you could attack him with but no such luck so you just decided to just play along, “Yes Daniel.” And he came back around and you lunged at him with your arms. Hitting and kicking but he overpowered you easily.

“You want it rough princess then that is how you will get it then” and he threw you back on the bed. And climbed on top of you and took your left arm and chained it back up and held onto your right arm and then got nose to nose with you.

“Princess, what’s the matter? Why are you trying to attack me?” he snarls at you.

“I want to go to my home. People are going to wonder what happened to me. I need to pay my bills, my job and my life. You can not keep my prisoner. Please let me go?” you whimper.

“Princess, I told your boss that you needed to take a leave of absence. Your apartment, bills and everything is taken care of by me. I got you and soon you will not need any of that because I will be taking care of you and our family. Now you need sleep” and with that he walked over to his pants and pulled out another syringe. 

“No no no please don’t do that” you cry harder but he pokes you with the needle and you feel that woozy feeling and before you know it you are out.

Daniel leans over you and kisses you, “Sleep princess. You are going to need your energy for later.” 

*********************************

Daniel walks into your room and smiles as he sees you still sleeping. He had given you a double dose of medicine. Just enough to make you very sleepy but not enough for it to be bad for you.

He knew once you were pregnant, he would not be able to give you the medicine and that was fine because hopefully by then you would be so under his powers and broken you would not want to leave. 

Daniel walked over to your sleeping form and gently caressed your cheek. He traced his finger along your lips and nose, “Princess do you know how beautiful you are to me. Absolute perfection.” 

Daniel strips down and slides into bed with you and moves so that he is behind you. He lets his hand move across your naked form. He nips and kisses your neck and shoulder. You start to wake up at the feeling of hands on your body. When you realize what Daniel is doing to try to move away but he is strong and moves his leg between yours to spread you open for him.

“Princess hold still or it will hurt and I hate hurting you but if I have to I will and not feel anything bad about it. Keep your legs open for me” he groans and you feel his fingers playing with your clit and pussy. 

And before you know it he thrusts his hard cock into you without warning, “Fuck baby already wet for me.” 

You wince and cry as he rapes you again. He thrusts hard and your body betrays you again by getting wetter and you come again. Daniel pinches your clit and you orgasm hard.

“Princess is enjoying our love making as I feel your pussy squeezing me so well. Oh baby, fuck you are so tight and perfect for me. Fuck fuck” Daniel continues his rough thrusts. 

“Princess, I am going to come” and he does come hard and paints your pussy full of his seed.

He pulls you against him and stays inside of you. He keeps you close and nuzzles your neck and whispers sweet nothings into your ear. You try and move away but his grip on your waist is strong. 

“Why are you trying to get away, my sweet girl? You know you are safe with me. I will never hurt you. I love you and always will.” 

You feel nauseous again and want to throw up at all of it but he does not stop. You cry because you can not hold it in anymore.

“Princess don’t cry” as he kisses your shoulder and then pulls out and manhandles you so you are facing him. He cups your cheek and makes you kiss him, “Look at me Princess!”

You do and all you see are black eyes boring into you. It is like he does not see you but swears he does. 

“Why?” you ask, “Why me?” trying to understand why he has to have you.

Daniel looks at you with darken eyes and leans over to the bedside table and gets another needle and pokes you with the medicine. 

The only thing you remember before it all went black, was Daniel pushing you onto your back and kicking your legs open again and forcing himself on you again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings of Rape and Non Con

It is dark with just a bit of sun shining through the small window and you are alone. Thankfully Daniel is not beside you and you relax and sit up and realize that your left arm is not cuffed. You get up and go to the door wishing that it would open but it doesn’t. You head into the bathroom and deal with your morning routine. 

Daniel had given you some comfy pajamas so at least you did not feel that exposed constantly. But right now the thought of a shower sounded perfect so you turned on the water and then walked in and let the water spray over you. You were scrubbing yourself off hard to try and get rid of anything Daniel on you but you knew that was impossible because unfortunately some of it was mental and those images might never leave you but hopefully they will disappear.

Finally after attempting to wash the sin away you sat down on the shower floor and hugged yourself and just cried. You felt so ashamed and horrible for letting this man hurt you and you knew it was not your fault but you were stuck. He had you locked in a room like a caged animal. You missed your life and you wanted it back. 

Fighting Daniel was hard because he was strong and overpowered you easily. And he kept claiming he was in love with you and you barely knew him. You had seen him around the office and it was true he was handsome oh so handsome. But those were the ones you needed to be careful of and you weren’t and now you were his prisoner. 

And he was obsessed with getting you pregnant with his baby. You were freaking out because he sure was not using condoms and you were not on birth control because you had no need at that time to be on it. So there was a good chance his goal was going to happen and bringing a baby into this situation was bad, very bad. 

Daniel seemed determined to knock you up but if he was hurting you, how would he treat your baby? The thought of Daniel hurting a baby or your baby made you sick. A baby was precious and needed to be taken care of and loved. You thought to yourself if you did get pregnant which was not out of the question would you be able to handle it and how it was conceived and that Daniel would be the father?

The water in the shower started to turn cold so you shook your head of all the thoughts and turned off the water and got out. You dried yourself up and did not want to see your reflection from the crying so you walked out of the bathroom. 

“Princess” you jumped when you heard the nickname and saw Daniel standing there still in his suit. He looked immaculate and dashing.

“I was wondering where you were but then I heard the water running and was happy that you were awake” he walked over to you with a devilish grin. He let his finger wander along your collarbone and then grabbed the towel and ripped it off of your body. You made a run for the door but he was on your so fast that you both tripped and fell onto the ground. Daniel was on top of you and pinned you to the floor.

“Princess, why do you keep feeling the need to run away. I am not going to hurt you baby.” And he used his body to keep you still and you heard the familiar sound of a zipper being undone and that pissed you off again. It took every bit of your strength and when he was a bit distracted you elbowed him in his side.

“Oof” Daniel groaned and fell slightly and you tried to move away but that little hit did not do much, “Whore seriously?” and that pissed him off even more and he slammed you back down on the floor. 

Your cheek hit the hard floor and you cried out, “Oww” but before you could say anything else he kicked your legs apart and lifted your hips just enough to slam his cock into you. You thrashed but he seemed to be enjoying you fighting him. 

“Fuck baby you like it rough huh? Then that is how it will happen more often. Fuck you are so good for me.” his thrusts got rougher and harder and he was hitting you in the right spots and unfortunately came for him. He continued his rough pace until he emptied his come inside your pussy.

“Fuck fuck fuck” and then he collaspsed on you. You were squished and it was uncomfortable especially with Daniel’s huge body laying on top of you.

“Get the fuck off of me” you screamed and Daniel unceremoniously pulled out roughly which hurt and then you were yanked up by the arm.

“Telling me what to do? You think you have that right when you keep trying to get away.” He turned you around and slapped you across the face and you fell onto the floor again.

You tried to get up and he kicked you, “Whores stay on the floor when they do not listen. If you get up again, you will be sorry.’ you hugged yourself and cried while Daniel tucked himself back into his pants and left the room. 

After a bit you got up and put on some clothes and went and got into the bed. You grabbed the blanket and covered yourself up. 

You thoughts were going everywhere what the fuck was wrong with him. He said he would not hurt you yet he hits you and calls you whore and rapes you again. 

Talking to yourself, “I don’t care about me anymore. I can’t do this why? God why? Just one little miracle to let me go please? I beg of you please please?” and you cry yourself to sleep like normal.

*************************************************

Daniel shows himself again after a bit with food for you. You sit up and decide fighting him is not worth your energy. He sets the tray down in front of you and then sits next to you.

“Princess, I am so sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you but you were trying to get away and I just do not understand why? I know you are scared after what I did and I wish I had not done that but you needed to be taught a lesson. Now eat your food and if you are good later I might let you go outside and get some fresh air.” 

You eat your food and do not ask any questions. Because maybe you can distract him and run away and be free of this madman.

*******************************

Sure enough Daniel kept his word and took you to the backyard of his brownstone house. It felt so good to be outside and see the world. Even if it had only been a couple of days. Still you were not stuck in the dark room and it was early evening but it just felt like freedom. You were looking around to see if there was any way to escape but Daniel was constantly by your side and watching you like a hawk. 

“Are you enjoying yourself princess?” he asked you, pulling you against him in a hug.

“Yes Daniel now please let me go. I want to go home.” you insisted which was not smart because he grabbed your hair and made you look up at him.

“What did I tell you before? This is your home and you hopefully have conceived by now with my child. So there is no place for you to go. Do I make myself clear?” then he pushed you down onto the grass. 

You sat there as he looked down at you with pure hatred. He grabbed your head with one hand and undid his zipper with the other and roared, “Suck my cock whore” and he push you towards his hard cock. You did as he said and opened your mouth and he pushed his cock into your mouth. 

“Fuck I knew you would be good at this princess. Sucking me off like such a good princess. Fuck” you licked and sucked and Daniel seemed happy and then he pulled out quickly.

He lifted you up and laid you down on the patio sofa and opened your legs and pushed your panties to the side and thrust into you. You were not surprised at this point and just laid there and let him do his thing. 

He came in you hard and painted your pussy white, “Fuck, ok princess let’s get you off now” and he continued to thrust into you and he played with your clit and you came quickly.

“Good girl for coming on my cock and letting me give you more of my seed. Hopefully we have conceived by now.” he stated nonchalantly.

You did not reply because how could he be so excited about a baby when he is cruel to you. You still were worried about how he would treat a baby. But he seemed very determined to put a baby in you.

Daniel pulled out and fixed himself and you. He then helped you down off the table and brought you to sit by him on the patio sofa. 

He kissed your temple and then turned your face so you could look at him and he leaned in for a kiss and you tried to move away but he held your face so you could not turn away. And he made you kiss him again.

After the kiss you pulled back and got up but Daniel grabbed you around your waist and you tried to fight him and scream but he put his hand over your mouth.

“Hush Princess, no one can hear you. I know my neighbors are both gone out of town that is why I gave you this time outside. I know what you are trying to do but you will not leave me ever. You are mine and always will be mine.” and with that you gave up your fight again. 

He dragged you back up to the room and left you in there alone. 

You slammed your hands against the door, “Why me Daniel why?” you stopped because what was the point and your hands hurt. You sank to the floor and ended up falling asleep right there. You were exhausted, nauseous and just done with everything and were starting to wonder if your only hope was to be the mother of Daniel’s children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non Con Violence 
> 
> Please Read Tags

One morning you woke up feeling the need to throw up. Daniel was asleep next to you with his arm around your waist but you were able to get up and go to the bathroom. He had stopped chaining your arm to the bed but he was now sleeping next to you constantly. He always seemed to need to be touching you. 

You were throwing up everything in your stomach when you heard Daniel approach.

“Princess here” he hands you a wet washcloth to wipe your face. You graciously accept it and clean off your face.

You get up and throw the washcloth into the hamper and move away from Daniel. He grabs your hand to make you face him. When you do face him all he does is put his hand on your abdomen and smiles.

“I think we are going to be parents. I will call the doctor to get you an appointment to verify but I bet you are pregnant. This is wonderful right Princess?” 

You look down at Daniel’s hand gently caressing your stomach and feel the need to throw up again. You want to push his hand away but you do not wish to be hit or raped again so you just look up at him, “Yes Daniel it is wonderful.” and you groaned inwardly at the thought.

“Let’s get you back to bed, Princess. I will go and make us some breakfast.” He leans down to kiss you again and then grabs his pants and puts them on, and then walks away and locks you in the room.

You put your hand on your abdomen and bit your lip, “Oh little one if you are real, I am so scared and confused. You are a miracle and I will love you no matter what but your father……..” you just broke down and curled up in a ball on the bed. 

Sure enough Daniel was back in the room with food for both of you to enjoy. He noticed you all curled up and shaking.

“Princess” he called out and set the tray down and was by your side instantly. You pushed him away, “Do not touch me!” you screeched and crawled away from Daniel. You knew you were in for it but did not care. You did not want to be touched by this man. 

Daniel stared at you with confusion, “Princess what’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

“What is wrong? What is wrong? You are a monster and cruel. I hope that I am not pregnant with your baby after what you did to me. And if I am pregnant you will never see the baby.” 

Daniel came at you and you put your hand over your face. He grabbed your arm and hauled you against him and then shook you, “You little whore. You are not in control, I am and we are a family so you can not take my child away from me. You will never leave me either.” 

He pushes you down on the bed and gets in your face, “You are MINE! And you better remember that!” 

Daniel lets go of you and sits back on his haunches and just stares at you, “Get dressed now” he commands and you move quickly and go and get dressed.

When you got out of the bathroom, you noticed Daniel set up the food for you but he had left. 

You sit down and eat your breakfast alone. Once you are done you leave the tray off to the side and go and sit on the bed. You have nothing to do but wait for what Daniel has planned for you next. Will he be nice again and let you outside or will he force himself on you again. You had no clue which Daniel would come through the door next time.

After a while you got bored so you laid down and tried to forget things and sleep again.

*******************************

Daniel was in his bedroom looking in the mirror at the scratches you had given him on his face. He knew you were emotional because of the pregnancy but he still could not figure out why all the hatred you had towards him. 

He thought he was taking such good care of you and loving you the way a princess should be treated. He reached over to get his phone and called the doctor to get you an appointment. After he got that arranged he went into his home office to get some work done and try to forget how much of a brat you had been. He had never been so turned on by fighting and should have taken care of business then but he had work that needed his attention. He would get what he needed later with you and it would be fun.

*************************************

Lunch time came around and Daniel brought you some food again. He walked in, saw you sleeping and set the tray down. He walked over to the bed and sat next to your sleeping form. He let his finger trace down your cheek to your lips and then down your neck. He could not get enough at how you were such a gorgeous vision in his eyes, “Perfection and feisty, a deadly pair. My princess.” 

He leaned down and kissed your lips and then got up. You moved slightly and murmured, “Help me.” 

“You are safe Princess” and he got up and left your room. 

************************

Nightmares were all you had and this one was horrible.

Daniel was chasing you through the woods. You had no idea where you were going there was no path. The leaves were wet and slippery and you tried not to slip but you did and would scramble to get up so that Daniel would not catch you. 

“Princess, I am going to catch you so you better keep running or else” you heard and continued running and then out of nowhere you bump into someone. You look up and there is Daniel and he look pissed off and you try to move but he pulls you to him.

He takes his hand and grabs your neck, “You thought you could get away. I told you, you will never get away from me. You are mine and I will have you forever in my possession.” He squeezes your neck tighter and then everything goes black.

***********************  
You wake up shaking and put a hand to your neck and realize it was just a nightmare. You are freaking out because you believe that Daniel might end up killing you if you do not give in to him. He was probably capable of doing that and that was scary. 

The door to your room opens and you turn to see Daniel entering and shutting the door behind him, “Princess, would you enjoy going outside again. I think we had fun last time but tonight I thought we could snuggle under the stars and have dinner. If you behave?” 

You stand up and walk over to Daniel, “I promise to behave. Please let me out of here. I will do anything you want” you begged. 

Daniel pulled you to him and kissed you and took your hand and led you out to the backyard for your special dinner. 

“I love you, Princess” Daniel said and kissed you again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning Rape happens and Abuse

When you get outside the set up that Daniel had for your dinner was magical. Even if you were his prisoner, what he had set was amazing.

He had fairy lights along the fences and a huge blanket with a picnic set up on the grass. You should be nauseated at what he had done to you but this was nice. You were still skeptical of his intentions and knew he could get furious at the slightest thing. You decided being on your best behavior for now was going to keep you alive especially now with the possible pregnancy. 

You had to keep yourself alive for your baby’s life. The thought of Daniel’s child growing inside of you made you so sick. You decided then and there that if you were pregnant it would be your baby and you would never think of the father or how you had conceived. This was your baby and yours only. 

You were shaken from your thoughts when Daniel asked you to sit down. “Princess let’s eat. I know you love Chinese food so I got all your favorites” he pulled out of the basket all the food.

As you sat there your thoughts of how he knew all this stuff was very worrisome. Had he been watching you and for how long? He had gotten you clothes and it was correct sizes that freaked you out more. You felt nauseous again and got up and ran off and felt Daniel’s presence on you so fast. 

“Where the fuck are you going?” he yelled at you. Then when you saw you fall to the ground and empty your stomach. He knelt down and held your hair back, “Oh Princess, the morning sickness is getting to you. I know during the first trimester it will be rough. Once we see the doctor, I am sure she will be able to give you some ideas to help you.” 

You sit back and push Daniel away and he does not like that, “Whore, I was being kind to you. What the fuck is your problem? I guess you are not being a good girl so I will have to make you pay.” 

And you know this was such a stupid move on your part. Daniel gets up and grabs your arm and hauls you to a standing position. You are facing him and you spit in his face and earn you a slap across the face. You lose your balance slightly but recover, “I hate you!” you scream and attempt to run towards the house. Daniel is close behind and tackles you to the ground and when you both fall down he lands on top of you. 

“Ugh, get off of me” you try and scramble to get away but he pins you down onto the grass.

His voice is cruel and full of hatred, “I wish you would stop trying to run away from me, Princess. I love you and don’t understand why you are so full of hate towards me. I guess I will have to knock it out of you.” And then you feel his hands pull up your skirt and rip your panties off. Then you heard the familiar unzipping of his slacks and he pulls out his cock and lifts your hips just at the perfect angle and slams roughly into you.

“No please no” is all you say as he continues his brutal thrusts into your pussy. It is not kind or sweet at all. 

“Fuck baby fuck” Daniel moans as he continues his rough thrusts. You want to fight back but with Daniel being so much bigger than you and he has you pinned to the ground you are helpless. You struggle as best as you can but Daniel takes your struggles as enjoying it rough.

“Oh princess fuck you are so tight and fucking wet. And keep fighting me baby that makes this even more fun” he chuckles at your hopelessness. 

“Princess, you are squeezing me so well fuck I am not sure how much longer I am going to last so I need you to come for me first.” he lifts you up a bit more and the new angle shocks you and his hand is on your clit fast and you come as he slams his hips hard. 

“Good Girl. fuck fuck” and then you feel him empty his load into your pussy. He holds you close until he is satisfied and then pulls out. He fixes your skirt and tucks himself back into his pants. He picks up your tattered panties and puts them in his pocket. He then grabs you so you are facing him, “Princess you need to stop being bad because our children need a good loving mother. I will make sure you act right even if I have to knock the hatred out of you. Am I clear?”

All you can do is nod your head yes because you hurt so bad from his attack on you. You cry and he pulls you into his arms and holds you against his chest.

“Now let’s have dinner and hopefully I will not have to teach you any more lessons” he roughly takes you over to sit down on the blanket. 

You eat your dinner but do not taste it. You want to just curl up and die. You hate that man sitting next to you with a passion. He is a monster, a true monster who does not have any feelings for how a real man should love a woman. 

Daniel looks at you with a big smile as he enjoys his food. You give him a fake smile just to satisfy his need to think you are happy. How can you be happy with a man that hurts so much and is obsessed with having a family with you. Why were you his chosen one? Has he done this before? Is he really going to make you pay with your life if you do not follow his directions?

“Princess, hey where are you?” 

“Huh” was all you could say.

“I was calling you for a couple of minutes and you seemed out of it. How is the food? Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes the food is fine.” you say and take another bite of your egg roll. 

After your dinner under the stars is done, Daniel takes you back up to your room and pulls you against him. He kisses you deeply and then says, “I think you should enjoy a bubble bath. I will join you in a bit, Princess.” 

Daniel leaves and locks you in and you go and rip off your clothes and run a bath. You add the bubbles and when it is nice. The warm water relaxes your hurt body and you try to clean off Daniel’s scent but it was hard. 

You were relaxing at this point when Daniel comes waltzing in and starts taking off his clothes.

“Scoot up Princess” you do and he climbs in behind you. He pulls you back against his chest and he lets his hands wander over your body. One of his hands stills on your abdomen, “Before I forget to tell you the doctor’s appointment is tomorrow morning.”

“So I get to leave the house and see the doctor?” you get excited and turn to look at Daniel.

“Oh no Princess, the doctor will make a house call for you. I have connections and she is coming here to examine you. No leaving” he pulls your face to his and kisses you roughly.

After he kisses you, you turn so your back is to him. Your excitement is turned into sadness. You so desperately needed to get away from him and you thought that if you were alone with the doctor she could help you escape. Now it was not an option because Daniel would be right there watching you like a hawk.

You felt the tears spring up again in your eyes. You felt so alone but unfortunately you weren’t alone with Daniel near you a lot. Like now he was being very handsy with you. Touching you and kissing your neck and shoulders and telling you how beautiful you were and how much he loved you. 

At one point he was nibbling on your earlobe and moved down to your neck and bit your neck.

“Ouch that fucking hurt” you yelp.

Daniel laughs, “Oh princess a little love bite. Come on people will know you are being loved by me and only me.”

Under your breath you say, “Another bruise to add to the many you keep giving me against my will.” 

“What did you say, whore?” Daniel grabbed your hair and roughly turned you to face him.

“Nothing Daniel please don’t hurt me again” you plead as he stares at you with blank eyes. You know you are in for it again. 

He lets go of you and gets out of the tub and then yanks you up, “Daniel no please no” you scream as he has you again by the hair.

He pushes you to the floor and stands over you with his huge frame and you start crawling away but he grabs your ankle and pulls you back to where he wants you. You try and shake his hand off your ankle, “Let go of me. Please Daniel” He drops your foot and then kicks your side. You cry because it was painful, “Ow oh god!”

“Fuck you whore. All I do to take care of you and you say nasty mean things. You don’t deserve nice things anymore.” And with that he walks out of the bathroom.

You think you are safe from any more abuse but he comes back into the bathroom and you try to crawl away but he takes two steps and then kneels down so he is on top of you.

He spreads your legs with his thigh and then grabs his cock and pushes into you again. He then puts his hand over your mouth and nose, “You are MINE” he yells at you over and over as his thrusts get rougher and rougher. 

Your eyes water and you try to breathe through his large hand so that you do not pass out. Daniel does not care that you are having a hard time breathing while he rapes you. He continues his brutal pace and then he feels your pussy squeeze him well and then he roughly flicks your clit and you come on his cock. Finally he lets go of your mouth and nose and you have unfortunately an intense orgasm and that makes Daniel happy.

“Princess that was fucking hot. Fuck I am not lasting much longer.” And sure enough he fills your pussy with his seed and he collapses on you.

“Fuck Princess you are just perfection for the intimate part of our relationship. Fuck the best sex always with you Princess” He leans down and kisses you and then pulls out. You lay there and just want to give up. 

“Get yourself cleaned up” you overhear Daniel hollar from the bedroom. You feel broken and do not move. Daniel walks back in and looks at you laying on the floor, “Did you not hear me?”

“I will give me a moment please. That was a bit rough for me” you state.

“You like it rough, Princess. Get cleaned up and ready for bed now!” 

You do not need anymore of Daniel’s abuse so you get up and take care of your personal business and then clean up a bit in the shower next. Once you are cleaned up, you go out and find pajamas and climb into your bed. Daniel is already there and when you are in bed he pulls you against him.

“Goodnight Princess. Tomorrow hopefully great news about our growing family.” he caresses your abdomen. You want to puke at his touch and words.

You think to yourself, ‘I am broken’ and turn so you are not facing your abuser and cry yourself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Rape and Miscarriage  
> Another rough chapter  
> Please Read Tags

The next morning you and Daniel are enjoying breakfast and he is talking on his phone about some work thing. You are happy not to have to talk to him because it always ends with you getting hurt in some way or another. Silence is welcomed by you but it is not for long when Daniel hangs up his phone.

“Princess, you need to get yourself ready for the doctor so hurry along and get showered and dressed.” Daniel starts cleaning up breakfast and sends you on your way. 

You turn on the shower and enjoy the hot water cascading over your body. You relax and try and forget where you are during your shower. Daniel has rarely bothered you in the shower but low and behold he opens the door and joins you. 

You whisper to yourself. “Fuck me” and luckily Daniel does not hear you. He comes up behind you and puts his hands on your hips and nuzzles your neck. 

“Do you know how absolutely gorgeous you are, Princess. My Princess” he attacks your neck with kisses and little love nips along your neck and shoulders. His hands move from your hips to your shoulders and then one ends up around your neck. 

“You are mine” and with that statement he kicks your legs open for him. He lines himself up with your entrance and slams into you again. You groan at the intrusion and try to move your hips away but he pushes with his other hand on your hip to keep you where he wants you. 

His hand on your neck squeezes tightly and you try to calm your nerves and let him do what he wants. He continues thrusting and it is not as rough as it usually is, and maybe it is because he is not upset at you. 

“Fuck Princess so good for me. So tight and wet so perfect. Love you so much” and his hand on your hip moves to your clit and he plays with it and you come hard on his cock. He continues his thrusts and they become a bit rougher and he does last much longer himself and paints you pussy white with his seed. Then he pulls out and turns you to face him and he kisses you hard. 

“Oh princess I love you so so much. You gotta know that. Now we need to get together because Doctor Winston will be here soon. He kisses your shoulder and gets out. You stay in the shower a bit longer just so you can be alone when you get out. 

When you get out Daniel has laid out a towel for you. You dry yourself off and go and get dressed for your doctor visit.

*********************************  
When you were ready, Daniel came and got you and brought you into the living area of his house. It was very masculine with dark blues and blacks for the furniture and a few paintings on the wall but it fit Daniel from the bit you knew about him.

The doorbell rang and Daniel walked over and opened the door, “Good Morning Doctor Winston, great to see you. Thank you for doing this for me. I appreciate it so much. My girlfriend is just not up for traveling around.”

“Anything for you Daniel. We know with how much you help us out at the clinic, I am willing to help you out anyway I can or any of my staff.” she says.

You overhear their conversation and can not believe that Daniel would be kind and helpful. But when they walk into the room you stand up and smile.

“Hi,” you say, putting on your best smile for show.

“Hi, (Y/N) it is nice to meet you.” Doctor Winston says shaking your hand.

“Thank you” you feel Daniel come around you and put his arm around your waist. 

“We really hope that (Y/N) is pregnant. We are super excited to start our family.” Daniel says kissing your temple. 

You just smile at Daniel and then at the doctor and then put a hand on your abdomen so it looks like you are excited.

“Then let me start my exam” Doctor Winston says, “(Y/N) if you do not mind, I need you to pee in a cup and we might be able to find out quickly. I have the tests and I need to take some blood as well.” 

She hands you a cup and you walk to the downstairs bathroom. You pee in the cup and follow the directions and wash your hands. When you come out you hand the doctor the cup and she then gets some stuff out of her bag and starts the test.

You sit patiently and feel ridiculous at finding out if you are pregnant. You have been feeling miserable and throwing up at the weirdest times. Plus with all the sex that you both had been having it would be a shock if you were not.

Daniel was sitting next to you holding your hand. You knew better than to start something in front of someone else fearing your life. So you played along even though all you wanted to do was tell the doctor that you were being abused and raped by this man. And that if you were pregnant did you have options but you knew certainly that would end your life if you even suggested not having the baby.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the doctor came back over and prepared to take some blood, “Now this will not be bad just a quick poke and then we will be almost done” she said and then she poked you with the needle and took some blood.

After your blood was taken the doctor put a bandaid on your arm, “Now from my preliminary test results, you are pregnant. Congratulations. I will definitely need to see you at my clinic for check ups to keep up the progress of your pregnancy and make sure all is well.”

You hear that you have to go into the clinic for your next appointment and your hopes get raised that maybe you can escape from Daniel and live your life free.

After she checks a few more things during your exam, “Overall you seem in good shape and you need to get some prenatal vitamins and then schedule that check up. Is there anything else I can help you with, (Y/N)?” 

You so desperately want to say that you need to escape but you shake your head no. “I am good. Thank you” you say with another fake smile.

“Very good and you two again congratulations on the baby. What a great way to start your day” she said as she packed up her stuff.

Daniel showed her to the door and then he closed it and walked back over to you. You will as still as a statue because the shock of a baby that part of you wanted and part of you did not want because of what had happened to you by this monster sitting next to you.

Daniel moves his hand to touch your abdomen, “Our love for each other is growing inside of you. This is wonderful. I am so happy. I love you Princess.” He moves his hand to cup your cheek to kiss you deeply.

“We should celebrate” Daniel suggests, “What would you like to do, Princess?”

You know what you want but you will get punished badly for it so you say, “I do not know.” 

“Come on Princess there has to be something I can let you do.” 

“Let me see my cousin. Please” you are sure your suggestion will fall on deaf ears.

“Your cousin? Oh yes Kacey right? You two are like sisters since you both were only children. I remember that.” Daniel says which freaks you out at all that he knows about you.

“Yes, can I see Kacey?” you beg.

“I might be able to work it out so we can meet for coffee. If that is what you want?” Daniel smiles at you.

“More than anything” you say and are sure you can get Kacey to save you.

“Sounds good. Let’s call her and we can arrange to meet. Just for you Princess” He leans in for another kiss and you let him because what’s the point of resisting anymore. All you will get is roughed up more and you have no energy for that now that you have a little life growing inside of you.

*************************************

Kacey gets to the coffee shop first and waits for you to show up with Daniel. She had been worried about you since you had not called her in several days.

When she sees you and Daniel she motions for you over to her table.

“Oh my goodness, (Y/N), I have been so worried about you. I am glad you are alive and looking well.” she hugs you tightly.

You start to cry at the feeling of just being in close proximity to your best friend and cousin. And when you pull back she notices how upset you look. 

“(Y/N) what’s the matter?” she asks.

Daniel buts in and says, “I think the pregnancy hormones are kicking in for (Y/N). Pregnant women can be emotional sometimes.”

Kacey looks at you and you nod, “I am pregnant.” you say putting a hand on your abdomen.

“Oh how wonderful, (Y/N). I am happy for the two of you. A baby is a wondrous being. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you Kacey” you say and you all sit down, “Oh where are my manners, this is Daniel my boyfriend.” you introduce him to Kacey.

“Nice to meet you Daniel and I am Kacey. (Y/N)’s cousin and best friend. I am so glad we got to see you both. I have missed seeing my best friend.” Kacey explained and grabbed your hand in hers.

Daniel noticed that you two seemed very close and that would be a problem in his mind. But he would let it go for now.

“So why have you been so MIA, (Y/N) your boss said you were on sick leave. They found your car left in the parking lot at work. I had it towed to my place because they said at your apartment complex you had moved out. And I drive it some so it gets some use. Are you going to need it because I can get it to you?” 

You look at Daniel and he smiles, “That actually would be good if (Y/N) had her car at my place now since we are living together.” 

“Sounds good so what do you guys want to eat. This place smells like heaven.” Kacey says and you guys look at your menus.

You guys order and then you say you need to go to the bathroom, “Kacey will you come with me?” 

“Sure” she says, “Be right back, Daniel,” you say, kissing his cheek. He looks concerned and grabs your hand quickly and whispers in your ear, “If you do something, you will be sorry.” he threatens you. You look at him. “I understand.” and you get up with Kacey and walk to the bathroom.

When you get in there you ignore what Daniel says and grab Kacey’s hand, “Please help me Kacey. Daniel is a bad man. He had hurt me and kept me prisoner in his house. He forced me to have this baby. I am so scared. He told me not to say anything but I can’t take it anymore. Please please help me!” you beg with tears flowing.

Kacey pulls into a hug, “I had a feeling something was wrong when I had not heard from you in several days. I will see what I can do.” 

“He is going to hurt me again when we leave because I told you but I can’t have his child and live this way much longer. He is scary…….” and you start crying again. 

Daniel has a feeling and walks to the bathrooms and opens the women’s bathroom door and sees you hugging your cousin and crying. He is livid.

“(Y/N), we are going now” you both jump away from each other and he comes at you and grabs your arm harshly,

“Get off my cousin you asshole” Kacey yells.

“She is not well and anything she told you is a lie. We need to leave” and he takes you out and marches you out of the coffee shop. Kacey follows but quickly leaves money on the table.

Kacey is too late because you and Daniel are in your car and leaving the parking lot. 

In the car, Daniel looks at you and yells, “You will be punished and I will not feel bad about it. You are such a little disobedient whore. I do something special and you fuck it up. Why? I am so good to you and you just do not listen.” 

You cringe at what he is going to do to you. Then a thought hits you, “Daniel if you hurt me you hurt the baby. Please don’t hurt us. I am so sorry please. I beg of you not to do something to hurt your baby. Our family.” you cry putting a hand on your abdomen to try and hope that will make him rethink his punishment for you.

When you get home Daniel has a strong grip on your upper arm. He is literally pulling you into the house. When he opens the door and throws you inside and then slams the door shut. You had fallen but got up and bolted but Daniel was close on your heels and grabbed you around the waist. 

“You will not get away” and then he throws you onto the floor and pounces on you. Rips at your blouse and bra and leans in to bite one of your nipples and pushes your skirt up and rips your panties and undoes his belt and zipper and pulls his cock out and slams into you so roughly that you scream for your life.

“No no no” and you close your eyes and try to not feel at how roughly he is taking you against your will. 

You raise a hand and scratch his face and that earns you a slap and more rough thrusts.

“Fuck you whore” and he is relentless with his thrusts. And he pinches at your nipples and you fight him as best you can. You pull at his hair and that seems to turn him on more, “Bring on bitch” and then you cry because his cock hits you in the right place and you come and then he spills his essence into you with another rough thrust.

He leans up and slaps you again, “Whore, just a whore” he pulls out and then grabs your arm..

“Let’s go” and he takes you back to your prison, “Clean yourself up and think about how to act right.” and he locks you in again.

The shower is becoming your best friend and you try to wash away the sin of your encounter with Daniel. He was never letting you out of his sight after your stunt. And you just hoped that Kacey could help you but who knows. You were very scared and now even more so for the baby growing inside of you. 

You look down at your body and pray that you and your unborn child will survive. 

That evening as you are sleeping you wake up to awful pain in your abdomen and then you notice blood between your thighs. 

“Oh god no no no! Help me. No” you scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape happens  
> Non Con 
> 
> Dark dark dark

The next morning Daniel comes to your room and walks in and is in shock at what he sees. There is a lot of blood on the bed from where you had the miscarriage. And you are pale and weak from all the blood loss. Daniel is by your side and trying to rouse you. He feels for your pulse which seems weak but you are breathing.

“Princess wake up. Please Princess” he shakes you and you move your head just a bit and have a hard time opening your eyes. When you see Daniel, you can not tell if he is upset or concerned for you. 

“Please help me, Daniel,” you plead. 

Daniel quickly calls Doctor Winston and tells her something is wrong with the baby. And he listens to what he is being told and then hangs up. 

Then he comes over to you and sits down next to you, “You killed our baby because of all your hatred growing inside of you for no reason. We will try again but I can’t believe you did this to me. Kill our innocent baby. The doctor is on her way and will get you all fixed up. But I will have to teach you a lesson later.”

You hear Daniel’s word and can’t believe he blames you for the miscarriage when he is the reason you lost the baby. You open your eyes and with the bit of strength you have you say. “You fucking asshole, you raped me. You ki….” but before you finish he slaps your face.  
You cry and he is furious and grabs your face and you can feel it will leave bruises. 

“You are a whore and full of hate. I do everything for you and gave you my child and now it is dead. I will have to break your spirit so that our next baby survives.”

At that moment Daniel hears the doorbell, “The doctor is here. I will be right back.” He leaves and you close your eyes again and want to die right there. The thought of your baby gone and Daniel blaming you makes you think what’s the point of living. Your life is nothing now. 

And Daniel wants to break your spirit and he is getting close to that goal. You have nothing. Daniel is slowly taking everything away. And now your baby is gone and that makes you so sad. Your baby that one thing that you could have maybe helped you get through this mess but he or she is gone because of that monster who claims to love you. 

“You killed my baby and my spirit is dead too” you whisper to yourself thinking what a monster he is and how he has hurt you so many times. 

A few moments later Daniel and Doctor Winston are back in your room. Daniel is talking but you are so out of it but you try to hear what he is telling the doctor. 

“And as you see it is bad. She is so stressed out and before we knew she was pregnant she was not eating much and drinking some alcohol. Do you think that is why she could have lost it?” 

“Oh yes stress in the beginning of a pregnancy is not good and those other things are definitely things that could have caused it. I need to examine her and can you start a bath so we can clean her up too, Daniel?” the doctor asked. 

Daniel went to take care of the bath. Doctor Winston came around the bed and helped you take off your pajamas and examined you. 

You wondered if she might notice if there were bruises or anything that would make her realize that Daniel had raped you and that was why you miscarried. 

“(Y/N), I am going to have to do a d and c procedure but I want to make sure you are on clean sheets and need to clean you up a bit. I am sorry for your loss, (Y/N)..” 

“Thank you” you say quietly with tears flowing. 

Daniel came back into the room and Doctor Winston said, “Can you pick her up and get her cleaned up a bit and I am going to change the sheets so I have a clean place for a quick procedure.” 

“Sure no problem,” Daniel says, picking you up and taking you into the bathroom. He gently sets you the tub. You are so out of it that you just let Daniel take care of you. He is gentle and sweet which surprises you. 

“Princess, you are doing so well and you will feel better soon.” Daniel continues cleaning you up and then when he is satisfied he helps you out. He dries you off and picks you back up and holds you against him. 

The doctor had changed the sheets and Daniel set you back down on the bed. The doctor went to get something out of her bag. You looked at Daniel and then away for a moment and knew you actually needed his help.

“Daniel” you call out and he walks over to you and kneels down next to the bed. You have a hard time saying this but you do anyway, “Daniel would you hold my hand please? I am scared.”  
He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles and holds your hand for you.

The doctor came back to you, “I am going to give you something to make you not feel too much because this is going to be uncomfortable.” then she pulled out a needle and poked you with whatever it was and then let the medicine kick in so you would have minimal pain when she started her procedure. 

After the doctor finished your procedure she looked at you, “You will need lots of rest for at least a week. And no sexual activity for at least a month or two because I want you completely healed up before you try again.”

You will need rest (Y/N) and I will come back tomorrow and check on you. Any questions?”

“Doctor, Daniel lied to you about…….” but you are cut off by Daniel, “(Y/N) needs rest so we are good.” and he escorts the doctor to the door. then comes back up to your room. 

When he gets back to you he is furious and grabs your face, “You whore, I will never be able to trust you. And I will never forgive you for killing our baby” and slaps you and then climbs so he is above you and your eyes go wide and you manage to attempt with the bit of strength you had to try and push Daniel off of you, “No no the doctor said…..” that earns you another smack.

“I can do whatever I want” he yells at you and undoes his pants and pulls out his hard cock and lines it up with your pussy entrance and slams into you. You scream because it is extremely painful and he does not relent. His thrusts are cruel and rough and all you do is cry because it hurts so bad.

“Please stop Daniel please you are hurting me” you cry but he ignores you. He concentrates on his pleasure and needs. 

“Princess fuck fuck” and then he spills himself into you and then pulls out roughly and fingers his come back inside of you. 

“Now hopefully you learned your lesson, whore. I have shit to do so you need to rest.” and he leans over to the bedside table and you had not noticed he had another one of his needles and pokes you in the hip and you feel even worse and pass out quickly.

“Good girl sleep” he fixes himself and gets up. He covers you with the blanket and then leaves. 

****************************************

You have a crazy dream where your baby survived. You were happy and your baby boy were enjoying the ocean. He was toddling along and you were next to him as the water came up to your toes. He giggled his baby laugh which made you smile. Everything was perfect and the water felt wonderful. At one point your little boy squatted down to pick up something and you knelt next to him to see what he found and it was a shell. 

“Shell, sweet angel. It is pretty” you said to him. He squealed in delight and you smiled. Then all of a sudden it got dark and you looked up and there was Daniel standing in front of you and your son started crying and you pulled him to you to protect him.

Daniel stands there looking menacing and reaches down and snatches your son from your arms.

“He is mine too and we are a family. You are mine and will never leave me” he roars and at that moment you wake up with a scream.

“Princess what’s the matter?” you turn and see Daniel next to you in bed. You were so out of it with the drugs you did not feel him climb into bed with you. 

“Nothing” you say turning so you are facing him and lay your head back on the pillow. Daniel just stares at you with his dark eyes. He leans in to kiss you and you let him figure make him happy and maybe your life won’t be so horrible but who knows.

“I love you Princess” he smiles at you and you smile back even if your heart is not completely into it but you want to not be hurt anymore by Daniel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are Daniel's intentions? Reader is skeptical.

The next morning you wake in Daniel’s arms. You are being held close against him which feels weird. It is like he is scared you are going to leave which you want to but a little hard when he is within reach constantly.

You move to look up at his face and his eyes are closed and he looks actually peaceful which is not normal. Usually his eyes are cruel and menacing so this look is shocking to you.

“Princess, go back to sleep. I have nothing to do today and I just need sleep and want to hold you.” 

“Can I go to the bathroom and then I will come back. Please” you asked and Daniel lets go of you but then groans, “Do not take long, Princess.” 

You get up and go into the bathroom and are quick so you do make Daniel upset. You get back in bed and he grabs you and pulls you back against him.

“Now go to sleep” he says and kisses the top of your head. You lay there and finally sleep comes back and you are out again.

You both wake up to all things growling stomachs. Daniel laughs which is another weird thing but it makes you laugh too. The sound is weird to you because of all the sadness and hate that has been all you have known lately. 

“Let’s get something to eat, Princess” Daniel says stretching and then getting up off the bed. He grabs his pants and puts them on.

You sat up and stretched too and the blanket fell off of your body and Daniel noticed. His eyes darkened and he turned to look at you, “Princess you are such a beautiful sight for my sore eyes but we need food so get dressed and I will get us something to eat. I might enjoy you later.” 

You looked down at yourself and thought how he thought all your bruises were gorgeous. They reminded you of all the abuse you endured by his hands. 

“Princess get dressed and I will bring us something to eat.” Daniel leaves and locks you in your room. You go into the bathroom and take care of yourself and then get dressed. 

You go back and sit on the bed and wait for Daniel to come back. As you are waiting you are wondering why he is being so nice to you and when will the monster return. You decide to play it safe and do whatever he wants so that your body can heal. 

A few moments later the door opens and in walks Daniel but he does not have a tray with him. He walks over to you and reaches his hand out to you, “Princess, we are going to eat outside. Shall we?” 

You are skeptical but take his hand and walk with him to his backyard where the fairy lights are lit and the table has candles and there is champagne chilling in ice. The table is set so beautifully like a romantic dinner in a movie.

“What is all this?” you ask with concern.

“I have a big surprise for you and thought it should be done under the stars” he says, walking you to the table and pulling out your chair. You sit but are very confused. He pops the cork on the champagne bottle and pours you each a glass. Then he sits next to you, “Cheers my Princess.”

You clink your glass with his and take a sip. You do not want to get your mind fuzzy and do something stupid and get in trouble with Daniel. 

“I have something special and big that I want to ask you, Princess.”

You look at Daniel and he gets up and then when he gets down on one knee your eyes go wide and know that you have to please him..

“Princess, marry me and make me the happiest man in the world” he opens a little black box and it has a gorgeous diamond solitaire ring. 

You look at the ring and then at Daniel and back at the ring and smile, “Yes” even though it makes you sick to your stomach. He takes your left hand and puts the ring on and then leans in for a kiss. 

“Princess, you just made me so happy” and he kisses you again.

You keep up your fake smile since Daniel is happy and you want him to stay that way. 

You two have a nice dinner under the stars and he talks a mile a minute about wedding plans and where you two should go on your honeymoon. 

You just sit and listen and say something when he asks you something but deep down you are disgusted with yourself for committing to marry your rapist. 

*******************************

Later on after eating he takes you back up to your prison. He pulls you to him and whispers softly, “There might be something special for you to wear tonight if you go and look in the closet.”

You are confused but follow his instructions and sure enough there is a big pink box with a huge pink bow on the top. You open the box and surprise what every man seems to think that we all love to wear, lingerie. It is a frilly red number with a barely there lace bra, tiny frilly panties and a silk robe with a fun sash. You roll your eyes at the outfit but take the box into the bathroom and put on the ridiculous outfit and look at yourself in the mirror. 

Since you are alone in the bathroom you groan at your reflection but if Daniel likes it and does not knock you around then grin and bear it right? You then overhear Daniel call out to you, “Princess are you ready. I miss you next to me in bed. Come on and let me see you.” 

You breathe and open the door and walk over to Daniel and he takes in you, “Holy fuck what a vision, Princess. Take off that robe and let me see you” you do as he says and he groans obscenely. 

“Come here and let’s have some fun” he grabs your hand and pulls you onto him. You fall unceremoniously on top of Daniel and he smiles, “Fuck Princess you are mine and fucking hot in this little getup. Do you like it? I can get you more.”

“I love it Daniel. You should not have gotten this for me” you simply state.

“I should and will get you more because I am so fucking hard for you now. Sexy Princess, fuck” and he flips you so you are under him.   
“Daniel, uhmmm…………..” you start to say something and think better of it and just prepare for pain of having sex when you need to be healing.

“What Princess, talk to me?” 

“Nothing Daniel” and you just close your eyes and prepare for the worst.

The next thing you feel is Daniel’s mouth all over your body. He kisses as he strips off the bra and then sucks on your nipples and pinches them. He continues his kisses and nibbles all over your body and when he has you naked he smiles when he gets to the apex of your thighs, “My favorite part” and he licks your entrance and nips at your clit. 

“Oh god” you cry when he does absolutely naughty things to your pussy. He kisses and nips and it is unbelievable at the feelings his mouth is giving you. You can’t take more and when you come you come hard, “Daniel oh Daniel” you scream as your orgasm hits you. 

When you calm down he is by your side and looking down at your, “Princess did that feel good?” he asks nicely.

You look at him with dazed eyes and just nod and smile. 

“Good that's what I wanted to hear from you. Now princess sleep” and he snuggles next to you and holds you. 

You start to wonder why did he not take care of himself but you. Oh well you are not going to question his motives. He will probably make you pay later on. 

“Goodnight Princess” Daniel says holding you close.

“Goodnight Daniel” you say and let sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Violent Rape and Violence against a women. 
> 
> Daniel is NOT nice!!!!!!! 
> 
> Really rough chapter at the end. 
> 
> This is FICTION. No one should ever be hurt against their will. NON CON

A couple of days later Daniel was working and of course left you alone in your prison. He did at least come around and bring you food. He was still rough when you had sex but he did not smack you around as much. It was aggressive but again few slaps and being called a whore constantly.

He did remind you that he was upset about you killing his baby. When he got mad about that then it was not pretty and you disappeared into another world while he raped you. 

*********************************  
One afternoon Daniel was working on his laptop and he had let you come outside with him to get some fresh air. Daniel had one of your legs cuffed to the chair so you could not run. At least you were getting some sunshine but you had nothing to do so you just sat and just watched nature around you. 

It was nice to get a change of scenery even if it was Daniel’s backyard. Anything was better than your prison. 

Your serenity was interrupted when Daniel’s phone rang. 

“Hello” he answered and then was listening to the other person talk. 

“Oh sure that can work. Yes, we will see you and thanks” he hung up.

You looked over at him, “What’s up?” you casually ask.

“We are going to a work party. And if you do anything, you know what will happen. Right Princess?” 

“I….uhmmmm….” you stutter.

“What Princess?” he looks at you with concern.

“People are going to ask me questions?” you say plainly.

“I will be by your side and you do not have to say anything. If you do, remember what will happen!”

“Yes I will be punished” you feel like a child being scolded by their parents. You look down at your hands in your lap and feel tears starting to form. 

“Good” he grumbles and gets back to his laptop.

You cry to yourself and are pretty sure that when you get home that you will be punished no matter what happens.

**************************************

Sure enough Daniel was constantly by your side and talking for you. Your coworkers thought it was weird that you were letting him talk for you. You had always been independent and gave an opinion when you were asked. But now you just shyly smiled and looked at the floor, or your hands or at Daniel most of the time. It did not seem normal but they were not sure if saying something was a smart idea. Daniel seemed very in control. 

At one point you had to visit the ladies room and Daniel waited for you outside and made sure you were the only one in there so you had no one to talk to and ask for help.

When you came out, you smiled at him and he took your hand, “Let’s get something at the bar, Princess” he whispered in your ear and made it look like you two were happy.

At the bar you asked the bartender for a drink and smiled when he handed it to you, ‘Thank you” you said and then walked over to Daniel. When you got to him you put your hand on his chest to try and give off the idea that you were happy. He brushes you off and you pull back unsure of what happened.

You start to move but he grabs your arm and pulls you against him and mumbles in your ear, “You fucking whore. We are leaving.” He takes your drink away and puts yours and his down and bids your goodbyes and you leave.

He roughly pulls you to the car and cuffs your hand so you can not escape. You are in tears and so scared at what is going to happen when you get home. 

Daniel gets in the car and you can tell he is fuming. 

“Please Daniel, whatever I did I am so sorry. Please don’t hurt me. I beg of you please” the tears are pouring out and he ignores your pleas.

He speeds home and you can see Daniel getting mader by the minute and you have no idea what you did to pissed him off so much.

When you get home he uncuffs you and hauls you into the house and throws you on the floor. You attempt to scramble away and he follows you easily because his legs are so long. You are being chased by him and he is laughing eviling, “Little whore you think you can outrun me. Think again.” You stop at one point because you do not see him and then out of nowhere you are grabbed from behind and he slams your front against the wall. 

He uses his huge thigh to push your legs apart and pull up your skirt and rip your panties and thrusts two fingers into your pussy. He is relentless and pushes them as far as he can and it hurts. Then he pulls them out and keeps you against the wall and unzips his pants and pulls out his cock and slams into you violently. The thrusts are rough and hard. He swears the entire time, “Fuck whore, I do nice things for you and you do not listen. Fuck” he roars and continues forcing himself on you. Then you come unfortunately and he isn’t much longer and fills you with his seed. Daniel pulls out of you and then he roughly pushes you onto the floor. He kicks your side and then kneels beside you and rips your blouse and bra off. 

“I am not finished with you whore. You still need more punishment. He slaps your face and then pinches your nipples hard and you scream at the pain. He moves your legs apart again and rapes you again. He is horrible and he squeezes your throat this time as he thrusts hard into you.

You start to see stars and he does not stop. It gets worse and worse he is so violent with his hitting you and thrusts. He is like a wild monster and you finally black out. 

Daniel empties his come into you again and then pulls out. He looks at you and shakes you, “Princess wake up. Fuck Princess” he checks your pulse and then you start coughing and roll onto your side away from him.

He collapses beside you to catch his breath. You reach up to your throat and try to regain your breath after he almost killed you. You lay there in utter shock at what just happened. You are so weak you end up passing out but before you do, you feel Daniel moving behind you and nuzzling your neck, “I love you Princess.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out a bit of why Daniel acts like an ass. 
> 
> Smut just pure smut but not rough.

Days went by and Daniel was still sleeping next to you at night but was up before you were so he could go to work. He made sure you were eating and taking care of yourself as best as you can. You had a feeling after that night when he brutally attacked you he was feeling a bit scared of hurting you that badly again.

Daniel had finally started to give you books to read that you wanted. It was nice to escape into a good book and forget your abusive life. Sometimes he would come and sit next to you while you were reading and he would be working on his laptop. He would ask you questions about your book and if you were enjoying a particular author and wanted more by them. You said yes because you did not want him mad. And he brought them to you and you thanked him. 

One of these nice quiet days of the two of you sitting on the bed, Daniel put his laptop down and turned to look at you, “Hey I have something I need to tell you. My parents are coming over for dinner tonight. They are excited to meet you. I told them you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I got you some new clothes and put them in your closet so you will have something new to wear. I hope you like what I ordered.” 

You did not know what to say so that he would be pleased you leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you.” 

He looked back at you puzzled, and then picked up his laptop and went back to working. 

You wondered if you had crossed a line but he did not seem to do anything so you figured he was good. You turn the page in your book and start reading again when you notice Daniel moving his laptop onto the floor and then taking your book away and placing it on the bedside table. 

“On your back Princess” and you comply, figuring it is better than fighting and getting smacked around. He helps you out of your clothes and when you are naked he smirks, “Fuck so wet so wet and just for me.” he undoes his pants and pulls his cock and strokes it a few times and then lines it up with your pussy. He slides in and groans, “Fuck fuck” and continues thrusting in and out of you. 

His pace is slower and not as rough as usual but you do not complain and for once it does not hurt as bad. He leans down to kiss you and then kisses and nips along your jaw and neck. 

“Daniel” you say when you feel his fingers on your clit and you orgasm for the first time that actually felt amazing since all this insanity with Daniel. 

“Good girl, coming on my cock. Not gonna last much longer, fuck” and he continues to thrust and then he spills his essence into you and collapses on top of you. He catches his breath and then pulls out and rolls onto his back, “Fuck princess, I needed that.” 

You lay there not sure what to think but hey if Daniel is happy and you just let him have sex so hopefully it was a win all around.

Daniel got up and fixed himself and grabbed his laptop and then as he walked away, “Get yourself all cleaned up and pretty for dinner later.” And with that your prison door was closed and locked. 

You lay on the bed for a bit and then decided to get cleaned up. You took a nice long hot shower. You took time to make yourself all pretty as he had asked. You finally got out of the shower and then walked out to your closet in your towel. 

When you saw all the new clothes you were in shock. All sorts of cute skirts, dress slacks and blouses. You knew he loved you in skirts so you found a black one that looked fun and a nice red blouse. Then you went to the drawer for some underwear and low and behold it was full of lingerie. You put on a cute red ensemble and then once you felt you are all perfect for the family dinner you sat and waited to be released.

The opening of the door made you jump no matter what and when you looked up there was Daniel in a suit. He looked very handsome but you knew what was underneath that facade so he was not as gorgeous as he looked.

You climbed off the bed and walked over to him. He looked you up and down and hummed in approval. 

“Fuck Princess you are a vision of beauty” he admired you and twirled you around and then leaned in for another kiss. 

“Shall we and remember you better be on your best behavior” and there was the monster again.

“Yes sir” you answered and that earned you a slap on the ass. You jumped at that and he laughed.

Once you were settled on the sofa with Daniel next to you while you waited for his parents to arrive. 

“You look so sexy and fuck I want to eat you up” Daniel huskily whispers into your ear when the doorbell rings, “Fuck” he groans and gets up and goes to let his parents inside.

“Daniel, son, good to see you. How are you? You look tired and all work and no fun” his dad says as he wanders into the living room and sees you, “Ah wow you must be (Y/N)” his dad says and walks over to you. You stand up and he hugs you and you feel uncomfortable because he grabs your ass.

“Excuse me” you push yourself away and give him a look of disgust, “Hey sweetie women like attention like that so get over it.” Daniel’s father grumbles at you and then moves away.

Daniel’s mom comes over to meet you, “Hello (Y/N), it is nice to meet you. Sorry if my husband gets handsy but we just let them do it and do not complain.” And when she walks away, you are starting to get hints as to why Daniel acts towards you. 

You watch the interaction of his parents and realize that his mother is submissive to his father. And that sickens you but gives you insight into Daniel’s mindset. 

“Shall we go and eat dinner?” Daniel says as he comes over to you. He smiles at you and you smile back. 

At dinner, you all talk and you see more and more about Daniel. His mother ignores his sexist remarks and Daniel admires all his father says and does. That scares you and that you really have to escape or you will be just like his mother and you do not want that.

Mr. Jones talks about how a woman’s place is in the home raising the kids and taking care of the home. While the man goes to work and earns the money. 

“Yes (Y/N) you have no need to work. Our son is very capable of taking care of you and any children you two will have in the future. Now pass me those amazing potatoes, Daniel.’ 

“Yes father,” Daniel says, passing his father the potatoes. 

His mother starts in on it too but this time about children, “I hope to be a grandmother soon. I know that your babies will be beautiful. I hope you have several. I had three children and they all are the lights of my life.” Mrs. Jones says smiling at Daniel.

You inwardly groan and then hear Daniel speak up, “Unfortunately (Y/N) had a miscarriage recently but we are trying again. And we hope to have a couple of children, right, (Y/N)?” he leans over and takes your hand and kisses it.

You smile and respond, “Yes Daniel we want to try again soon.” and that seems to make Daniel very happy.

The rest of dinner was so awful for you but you just dealt with it but inside you wanted to run away. 

Finally when they left you were so relieved not to see them hopefully ever again. 

“Princess, you did so well and I am so happy that they love you. They are so happy about our future. Now come here” he was patting his lap and you got up and went sat down on his lap,

He looked up at you with dark eyes, “Now I am going to enjoy you before my parents interrupted us earlier. Take off your clothes but leave on the lingerie, that I know you have on underneath this outfit.

You get up and follow his directions and then stand there with your arms crossed. You notice he is just sitting there admiring your body.

“Now what?” you ask unsure of what he wants next.

He undoes his pants and pulls out his hard cock, “Come and ride me, whore” and do as he insists.

He pulls your panties to the side and helps you lower yourself onto his cock. When you are fully seated he helps you move your hips and you ride him. 

“Fuck fuck, let me see your tits, whore” and you attempt to take off the bra but he pushes your hands away and rips it off quicker and then gets very handsy and pinches and sucks your nipples so that they get hard. He plays with your tits and continues to thrust hard up into you. 

He moves one of his hands away and touches your clit and you come hard, “What a good whore coming on my cock. Gushing all over it. Fuck fuck fuck!” Then he picks you up staying inside of you and lays you on your back. And continues to thrust harder into you and then paints your pussy white with his come. 

He lays on top of you and you both finally start breathing normally again. 

“That was good but I might have another round later, Princess. Fuck why you so wet and tight for my cock everytime we have sex. This is heaven and hopefully you are pregnant again. That would make my day.” he chuckles.

You fake a smile and say, “You are so fucking hot Daniel that is why I am always so wet just for you and only you.” 

That seems to please him and earns you another kiss, “Remember you are mine, only mine” he emphasizes harshly then he pulls out and fingers his come back into you a bit roughly but you just let him do it. If Daniel is happy then the world is happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape happens 
> 
> NON CON

Daniel woke up one morning and realized that you were not in bed. You were sitting on the floor with your knees up against your chest crying. Daniel got up and came over to where you were and stood above you in a threatening manner, “What’s your problem?” You handed him the pregnancy test that you had just taken.

He took it from your hand and looked at it, “Positive, wonderful news” he smiled, “Wonderful news, now you need to take care of yourself so this one survives. Do you understand?” 

You look up at him with red eyes and want to scream at him but realize not a smart idea so you just say, “Yes Daniel.” 

“Good, now let me get us some breakfast” and he leaves you alone.

Daniel returns a short time later and you are still sitting on the floor so he sets the tray down beside you. He sits next to you, “Eat Princess, since you are now eating for two.” You cross your legs and then start eating the eggs and toast he made for you. He had learned that you liked orange juice so he always had a tall glass of it for you too. 

“Listen Princess, we need to start working on wedding plans. I have a wedding coordinator coming over tomorrow so we need to start thinking of what we want to do. We have to decide on a cake, a place and I thought it would be easier with someone whose job it is to coordinate these things. And now that you are pregnant you will want someone to help you. Well, I need to go to work so do you need anything before I go. I will be back in a bit. Love you Princess” he leans over to kiss you and then gets up and leaves.

You finally after a bit you get up and go to the bathroom and take a shower. You close your eyes at one point to wash out the shampoo when you feel hands on your body. When you open your eyes there is Daniel gazing down at you with desire. 

He cupped your face and leaned in for a quick kiss then his hand moved to your neck and your pulse quickened. He did not squeeze, just held it there with one hand while his other hand lifted one of your legs to hook it around his waist. You grabbed onto his arms for balance because the shower floor was a bit slippery. He lined his cock into you and pushed in hard. 

Daniel groaned loudly and started his rough pace and you closed your eyes to try and forget what was going on but then you hear, “Look at me now!” he commands and your eyes pop open fast and stare at him.

He looks mad and you can not figure out what the hell you did now, “Please Daniel, be gentle.” was all you could squeak out when he slammed into you roughly, “You think I did not see when my father was touching you, whore. You liked the attention didn’t you? Letting another man touch you like the slut you are, fuck. YOU ARE MINE and ONLY MINE” He practically screamed at you as he continued his ruthless pace of raping you. 

“Fuck you little whore, desperate for attention from any man. The only attention you need is mine. You belong to me and no one else can have you. Fuck!” His grip on your neck got a bit tighter and you moved one of your hands to his on your neck to try and pull it off. You did not want to black out again. That had been frightening and you swore he could have killed you that night. Plus you did not want to lose another baby by the hands of his monster.

Totally out of nowhere your pussy squeezed his cock powerfully and your orgasm hit you out of the blue. Daniel smirked at how your body was reacting to what he was doing. He continued to slam into you and then he emptied his essence into your pussy. 

“Fuck fuck, damn Princess that…….fuck” he let go of your neck and pulled out and unceremoniously dropped your leg and you grabbed onto Daniel so you would not fall and hurt yourself on the shower floor.

He steady you then got into your face by grabbing your chin, “Did you enjoy my father’s attention? You are an attention whore. I can not believe how you acted. Such a slut. I hope you learned your lesson and if not I can teach you again.” and after that comment he slapped you across the face. 

You lose your balance with the force of his hit but you were able to steady yourself and turned to him and you have no idea what got into you but you slapped him back and snarled at him. “You are a fucking monster!” 

Daniel is stunned for a moment and then grabs you by the arm and drags you out of the bathroom and then throws you onto the bed. 

“Fucking whore, how dare you hit me. You are nothing” then he slams his hard cock into your sore pussy and does not relent in his thrusts. He is thrusts are violent and you are so fucking scared that he is going to hurt this baby too.

“Please Daniel please stop. You are hurting me and our baby. Please I beg of you, stop” but he does not listen. You are overstimulated and sore that you orgasm again and feel guilty that your body is betraying you. Daniel takes that as a sign to continue and he does pounding your pussy so hard you scream. 

“Fuck you Daniel” and he laughs at you as your eyes water because of his roughness. 

“Whore, you like this rough so shut up” and then he slams one more violent time and paints your pussy white with his seed.

He falls on top of you and snears, “Whore, I hope you know who you belong to now.” 

He pulls out and falls onto his back. You turn away from him and put a hand on your abdomen and pray to God he did not hurt this baby. Because you could not deal with Daniel if he raped you so violently again that you lost another baby. He would blame you and make you pay even more than before and that was very frightening. 

***************************************

You sleep throughout the night and are only woken up when Daniel is pushing you onto your stomach and lifting your hips up.

“Fuck you looked so delicious this morning and I was fucking hard as a rock” he growled and thrust his cock into you. He fucked you roughly but knew you needed some attention too so his one hand was touching and caressing your clit. His other was holding your hip roughly so that you knew there would be bruises.

“Princess fuck why every time we have sex you are so so tight for me and sopping wet. It feels like fucking heaven all the time. I can’t get enough of how amazing you feel on my hard cock. Now come for me Princess” he changes the angle just slightly and it hits your g spot a bit rougher than before and you come hard all over him, gushing and gushing.

“Fuck baby, that was hot at how you just came and soaked my cock. Fuck, you just made me harder” Daniel continued thrusting and did not stop. He finally came himself, spilling more of his huge load into your sensitive pussy.

His body pushes you into the mattress as he regains his composure. You turn your head to the side so you can breath. 

He finally pulls out and kneels and realizes his seed is spilling out of you, “This will not do. You need to keep this safe inside of you so people know who you belong to, which is me” and he fingers his seed back into you and smiles. 

Literally Daniel’s demenur changes and he is all loving and sweet. He lays down next to you and pulls you into his chest. He kisses the top of your head and whispers how much he loves and cares for you and the unborn child you are carrying. 

“Princess, our expression of love that is growing inside of you is the best thing we ever did together. Now rest.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Escape?  
> Daniel has issues! Not shocking 
> 
> NON CON AND RAPE 
> 
> Another rough chapter

The wedding planner was coming that afternoon to help you with ideas and plans for your wedding. Daniel told you what to wear which was a cute little dress that was black and blue polka dots. You liked the dress alot and it was super comfy against your skin. 

Sitting on the sofa in Daniel’s living room waiting on the wedding planner was boring because Daniel was on his laptop finishing up some work. You were told to sit and not move and he had you within reach so running was not an option. 

Man to distract him and then bolt was so tempting. You were so sick of Daniel in every way possible. He was a certifiable crazy person with aggressive tendencies of violence against women. 

A thought hit you and you figured it was worth a try at this point you had nothing so why not go for it. You just hoped Daniel would be so distracted you could get further away before he caught you.

You just had to wait for the wedding planner to show up and fingers crossed you would be free.

The doorbell rang and Daniel got up and you did too but he stopped you, “Stay put” was all he said so you waited until he was up and then followed him. When he opened the door you were right beside him and he looked at you annoyed but then was smiling at the wedding planner.

Before he shut the door you pushed yourself through the two of them and ran out the door. You did not stop and ran with all your might. 

“(Y/N) get back here” was all your heard as you continued running as fast as you could. You waved at cars to try and get someone to stop but no one did. You got to a corner and saw Daniel was not far away and you took your chances and weaved through the traffic to get to the other side where there was a subway station entrance. 

All you heard were honking horns and people yelling at you, “Lady get out of the road” “You are going to get hit.” and at this point if you did then you could get to a hospital and then maybe the staff at the hospital could save you. 

Your luck was not so great because before you knew it, Daniel was grabbing you and taking you back to the side of the road out of traffic.

“What the fuck” was all he said, “You could have gotten hit or killed and then you and the baby would be dead. What were you thinking? Let’s go back home. I hope the wedding planner is still there. It will be even longer if she has to reschedule and that will not do.” He held your hand tightly so you knew you were in for it. 

Once you were back the wedding planner was still standing on the front stoop, “Is everything good?” she asked Daniel as he led you inside and plopped you on the sofa.

“Sorry we had an argument before you got here but all is fine. My apologies for my fiance. She is pregnant and the first trimester is hitting her hard these days.” Daniel explained.

“Oh believe I know how crazy you can feel during the first trimester. I had a rough time with both of mine and I was sure my husband was going to commit me to a looney bin with all the crazy I did so I totally understand. No apologies necessary.” she said and followed you inside.

“Thank you and please have a seat. Can I get you anything?” Daniel became the perfect host. 

“Water is fine, thank you.” she said and smiled at you.

Daniel got water for the wedding planner and you then sat down.

“Before I begin, I should introduce myself, my name is Maggie Park and you are Daniel and (Y/N) right?” 

“Yes,” Daniel answered for both of you. You smiled and then took a sip of your water.

Maggie pulls out a notebook and starts talking about places and different aspects of a wedding that need to be thought about when starting to plan one.

You sat there in fear the entire time knowing that once Mrs Park was gone, the monster would attack and it would not be pretty. 

You listened and nodded at the appropriate times and smiled and agreed with anything Daniel said in hopes that your punishment might lessen but it was doubtful.

When Mrs. Park left you knew you were in for it. You made a mad dash for your prison; you did not want to be around Daniel after your stunt. You got up to the room and then realized that you could not lock your door from the inside so you bolted to the bathroom and locked yourself safely inside.

“You fucking little whore. Running like that and now locking yourself in the bathroom. Not smart” he yelled. You saw the knob turn and he stood in the doorway with a key.

“Thoughts you could get away like that and think I would not be able to get to you. You are so stupid Princess. Now you will pay” 

He comes at you and grabs you by the hair and drags you to the bed. And picks you up and throws you onto the bed. You scramble to try and get away but he is on you so fast that you can not breathe. He pushes you down with his hands and thighs. He slaps you harshly a couple of times across the face. He gets nose to nose with you and kisses you harshly. He bites your lower lip, “You will wish you had gotten away, whore!” and he tears at your blouse and bra and bites your breasts and pinches your nipples. 

You scratch at his face and he smacks your hands and using his thighs he keeps you pinned to the mattress. Then he gets to your skirt and tears it away from your body as well as your panties. You keep trying to push and hit him and he does the same to you. He leans up and hits you again. 

He unzips his pants and pushes his pants down. His cock was hard and precome was leaking out of it. He roughly slams it into your pussy. And he thrusts violently and does not relent. 

“Stop Daniel, please no! You are hurting me. No!” you scream at the roughness of Daniel’s thrusts. He ignores your pleas and continues on. He pinches your clit and bites down on your other nipple and you try and push him off but can’t because he is a massive man. 

He continues with slapping you and rough thrusts and bruising hits all over your body. Finally he yells at you, “Come you fucking whore come on my cock now!” He flicks roughly again on your clit and you come and then he fills you up with his essence and then pulls out which hurts.

He stares at you and then manhandles you onto your stomach and then lifts your hips up and forces himself on you from behind. Daniel surprisingly had quick turn around because you feel his hard cock ramming your cervix and it is painful. He is rough and grips your hits that you know there will be bruises. He pushes your face into the pillow and you try and breathe but it is hard. You try with one of your hands to push the pillow from your face so that you do not pass out again but Daniel keeps pulling your arms away but you do not relent because you do not want to die now. 

Finally Daniel seems to come hard again and fill your pussy up with his seed. He collapses on top of you but does not pull out just yet. 

You squirm at being kept pushed against the mattress but at least you turn your face to the side to catch your breath. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Daniel says plainly and then pulls out and then gets undressed. He climbs back into the bed and lays on his side, “Whore, look at me.”

You turn to face your rapist and do not care anymore and with your free hand hit his face. He grabs your hand and yanks it behind you. You cry at the pain he is causing you, “I do not know what to do to make you behave. Why can’t you get it through your head that this is your life and I am the father of your child and you will soon be my wife. You need to listen to me and do as I say or I guess I will do something I regret and no one will ever know what happened to you.” he threatens you.

He smacks you again and then grabs your hair and slams you against the mattress. True it is not hard but he does it a few times, “Gotta knock some sense into that whore brain of yours. Now get up and clean yourself up.” You slowly move but everything hurts and he pushes you and trips you and you fall down. He kicks your side, “Get up and do what I said now whore!”

You attempt to get up and he grabs your arm and hauls you into the bathroom because you were not fast enough for his liking.

Once in the bathroom, Daniel turns on the shower and shoves you into it. The water is cold and you screech at the feeling on your skin, “Hey its fucking cold, asshole.” Daniel ignores your comment and says, “Clean yourself up and shut up.” He slams the shower door and joins you. He turns the warmer water on and then helps clean you up and himself. 

Once he is satisfied with you both being clean he tugs you out and throws a towel at you and you dry yourself off. He does the same and then pulls you to him and looks at you, “Maybe I am not punishing you harshly enough. I wish you would get it through your brain that I love you and care about you so much. You are my heart and soul. My everything.”

“I hate you Daniel and wish bad things would happen to you. You do not love me and you need help.” you state. 

That infuriates him and he slaps you hard and then pushes you to the floor. He kicks your side and then kneels down beside you and gets in your face, “I love you Princess and you will love me” he grabs your neck again. He squeezes it until you pass out. Then he lets go and leaves you on the floor of your prison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did help finally arrive?
> 
> Non Con but not a really rough chapter but still read tags if any of this is triggering to you. 
> 
> Thank you

Days go by and Daniel shows up with food and forcing you onto the bed to have rough sex against your will. Surprisingly the baby is tougher than you are because you start showing and can not believe that with all that Daniel does to you, that you did not miscarry again. 

Daniel’s demeanor is different towards you because you are showing slightly. He can’t stop wanting to touch your pregnant belly. He also enjoys all the other changes that are happening to your body too. He moans in pleasure playing with your tits and sucking on them and groping them too. 

You finally survived the first trimester and it had been rough. Morning sickness and Daniel being super pissed off at you. He still brought up your miscarriage and blaming you still for the lost of your first child. And work seemed to be annoying him and then he was having pressure about why it was taking so long to get the wedding going with his parents.

He took out his frustrations on you. And it was not pretty and you usually were hurting afterwards and lots of crying. 

********************************

Now in your second trimester you were actually seeking Daniel’s touch and for the life of you, you had no idea why since he was horrible but your body was hormonal and needy. So when Daniel would wake you up because he was hard for you, you let him. He was a bit surprised at your willingness to let him have sex. Usually you always fought him and were screaming, stop or not at him, but he did not care because he was happy to come in your tight, wet pussy.

*******************************

You were still scheming on ways to escape after your first attempt and were determined now that your unborn child would be born before you knew it and you did not want Daniel anywhere near the baby. 

To your shock one day, Daniel’s sister, Piper, showed up to visit and of course you were dressed up to Daniel’s liking and being the perfect fiance that he requested. 

“What plans have you two made about the wedding?” Piper asked.

“We have a wedding coordinator and she is great, right (Y/N)?” Daniel said as he held your hand.

You were looking at your lap and when Daniel asked you about the wedding coordinator you just murmured, “Yes.” knowing not to say more for fear of doing something wrong in front of Daniel’s family.

Piper noticed how you were acting and seemed concerned, “Daniel do you mind if I talk with (Y/N) alone about wedding stuff that you will have no interest in whatsoever.”

Daniel seemed agitated at the idea but Piper was determined to talk to you alone, “We can go outside on the patio and you can watch from inside and we are not going anywhere, I promise. Come on Daniel, your fiance looks like she needs some girl talk. You can see us through that window ok?” 

“Fine but stay where I can see (Y/N” he said looking at you with the look you have learned so well to cause fear in you.

PIper led you out to the patio and you were hesitant but did anyway.

When the patio door was closed, Piper motioned for you to sit and then she did.

“Listen (Y/N), I do not know you that well but I know what you are going through with my brother. He has issues with women. I know you probably know this from how you are acting around him. What has he done if you do not mind me asking? I can help you. I have connections and can get you out if you want that?” 

You looked at Piper in shock, “I can’t say anything he will hurt me and my baby.”

“You’re pregnant?” Piper asked.

“Yes,” you quietly said, putting a hand on your abdomen in a protective mode.

“I definitely need to get you out. It is Daniel’s baby right?” 

“Yes he is the father and if he knows you are telling me this, I will be hurt badly. He…..he…..” you do not want to cry because you know that Daniel is watching and will snatch you and punish you later. 

“Listen (Y/N), my father was not a good role model for us kids. He was horrible to my mom and us kids were not exactly treated great. My brother thought that was how you treat women so when he was in high school he had a girlfriend and she accused him of raping her but Daniel denied it and my parents had connections and it went away, unfortunately. Daniel was not the greatest brother; he treated me like shit. I was also the only girl and so all my brothers were always not great. They never touched me but said obnoxious and demeaning things to me and my mom because our dad did it to her. Once in a while I got smacked around but when I could move out, I did. I decided to become a counselor for women in abusive domestic situations. So I know my brother has problems and I am sorry you got involved but I want to help you if you will let me.”

All you could do was say, “Yes for my baby’s sake, please I can’t take it anymore. I am so scared.”

“Give me a minute” Piper pulled out her phone and made a call as you sat and listened.

You look over at the window and see Daniel sitting there watching you like a hawk. His one leg is bouncing and you can tell he is getting irritated more and by each second you are out there with Piper. 

“(Y/N)” Piper says and you turn to look back at her, “Yes” you say.

“Stay here and do not worry about anything. I have people coming here in a few moments and it is not going to be pretty but you and your baby will be safe very soon.” and with that Piper gets up and heads back to the door and opens it.

Daniel comes toward her but she blocks him, “What the fuck are you doing, Piper?” he yells and she pushes him back inside. It sure enough is not pretty because they start arguing and she then out of nowhere handcuffs Daniel’s arms behind him and then seats him down and cuffs one of his legs to a chair and then he can not move. 

Then she walks over to the door and lets in some big men and another woman inside. They chat for a bit and the other woman comes out to where you are, “Hi, my name is Wendy and I am here to help you. I work with Piper and we are going to get you the help you and your baby need. We just need the guys to get Daniel out before we move you. I know this is overwhelming but you will be safe.” 

*******************************

A few hours you were in a hospital room being examined by a doctor. They were checking you and your baby. The doctor decided that you needed a few days in the hospital and then you could be released to someone you trusted. 

You told them about your cousin, Kasey, and they call her and she responds saying that she is more than willing to have you stay with her. It would take her a day to get there because she had moved to New York city because of work but would be there. 

The doctor and Piper said that would be fine because you were staying in the hospital a few days to recover. 

You were excited to be moving away from Washington D.C. and Daniel. You could finally breathe and start over which would be great. 

Later that night Piper came back to see how you were doing.

“Hey there (Y/N), how are you feeling? I hope you do not mind me coming and checking in on you so late but I just got finished with processing my brother into a treatment center. My parents are livid at what I did but after hearing all that you confessed to what he did to you, I figured no other woman or person should be subjected to his issues.” she explained.

“I am glad to see you and it is fine. And I hope Daniel does get the help he needs. I know this is crazy for me to say but even through every rape and abuse he did to me, I hope he gets better for his sake. He will always be the biological father to my baby. There is a small part of me that feels bad for him and a tiny part of me cares for him but mainly for Daniel to get better.” then out of nowhere the tears flow and Piper comes over and hugs you. You hold on to her to steady yourself and release stress that you need to let go of now.

**********************************

Daniel was confined to a room that was being watched twenty four seven. He could not believe that his sister had betrayed him by taking away the love of his life and his unborn child. He was furious and kept telling whoever was watching him that he did nothing wrong. And he did not need help. 

“My Princess and baby need me. Please let me go! I did nothing and need to go home.” they let him rant and rave. 

Finally he was so exhausted Daniel passed out asleep on the padded mattress in his room. 

*******************************

You fell asleep too in your hospital room soon after Piper left. She promised to be back tomorrow to talk or just hang with you. You were happy to have Piper as a new friend. Life was starting to look up finally after what seemed like it might never be happy ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a surprise twist later on. I put in one tiny clue in this chapter.  
> Did you see it??? Hmmmmm


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisty twist 
> 
> Who is that???

When you woke up the next morning you were pleasantly surprised to see Kasey sitting in your room.

“Good Morning sleepyhead” she joked and came to sit on your bed.

“Morning Kasey, you are a sight for sore eyes. I am so glad to see you and know that I am leaving here and starting over” you say smiling for the first time and really meaning it.

“I am glad you are coming to stay with me. Now you are good with leaving D.C. and going to New York?” 

“Yes. I need to leave here and try my best try and forget everything.” 

“(Y/N), are you really going to be able to forget everything, I mean you are having Daniel’s baby?”

“It is my baby not his” you simply state putting your hand on your baby bump.

************************************************

You were now living in New York city and Kasey was being very helpful in finding a job as an office clerk at a law office for children’s welfare. And they were so glad to have you because they knew Kasey as one of the best social workers for children’s rights in New York. 

It was nice to have a job so you could before too long find your own place to live, especially before long you would have your baby and would hate cramp Kasey’s life. She swore that you were a great roommate and of course best friend. 

*************************************************

Kasey noticed that lately all you do is work and come home, eat and then pass out in your room. She knew you were exhausted and the pregnancy was getting a bit more grueling towards the end and your energy levels were low. 

One evening you two were sitting on the sofa watching tv when she looked over at you, “Hey you need to do something other than work. Why don’t you go to one of those single parent support groups they offer at your work. You can see what other single parents are dealing with and what they do to help each other out or just to survive.”

“That might not be a bad idea because boy am I going to need help. I know you are great and have helped me more than you have to and I am grateful.” you say.

“Good and I am glad to help you. We are family and I can not wait to meet his little one. When do you find out if you are having a boy or a girl?”

“My next appointment, will you come with me. I am really going to need support” you ask.

“Of course anything for you (Y/N).” she hugs you and you smile.

************************************

Finally one evening you stay for the Single Parent Support Group. It is set up in one of the empty back rooms with chairs all in a circle. 

You walk over to the refreshments table and grab a bottle of water and then hear your name, “(Y/N)” you look over and see Tina the lawyer who owns the practice comes over to you.

“I am so glad you decided to come tonight. We have a small but good group of single parents who come and chat. I am sure you will hear all sorts of stories.” she says.

“Kasey thought it would be helpful for me since I am about to be a single parent and I am needing all the stories and help I can get. This should be fun.” you smile back at her. 

People start coming in and it is as Tina says just a few people some men and some women. You look over at one particular man and almost faint. 

You look to find something to steady yourself and grab onto a chair and close your eyes for a moment to shake the sight from your eyes. When you look up the same man is right beside you and looking concerned, “HI are you ok?” he asks, putting his hand on your shoulder to help you out.

That freaks you out, “Please do not touch me.” you say and then regret it.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you are good. You look like you saw a ghost of something” he says taking his hand away from your shoulder.

“Sorry I did not mean that. I apologize, you remind me of my ex fiance who was……..” you can feel tears starting to form and do not need to be freaking out. This is not Daniel. He is locked up and can not be anywhere near you. But who is the guy that could literally be his twin. 

“Come and sit down” he says and you sit and he sits next to you. 

“Do you mind me asking what is your name?” curiosity is killing you.

“Oh yes, my name is Charlie and you are?” he smiles at you. His smile is different from Daniel’s with more teeth and his eyes sparkled.

“Uhmmmm, I am (Y/N)” was all you could get out when Tina decided to start the meeting.

Throughout the meeting you kept looking at Charlie and he smiled at you. It was just weird. 

Finally after the meeting you were helping clean up but Tina told you to go home and rest. 

“I am fine” you said but then Tina cocked her head to the side and whispered, “I think someone wants to talk to you more.” and you looked over and saw Charlie still lingering behind. 

“Fine, see you tomorrow” you tell Tina and walk over to where Charlie is standing.

“Hey” he says, “Can I walk with you to your car. I just want to make sure you do not faint again after earlier.” 

You smile, “Sure you can walk me to my car, Charlie. Thank you.” then you two leave the building.

Once at your car you look up at Charlie, “Thank you” you say and unlock your car. As you are opening the door Charlie stops you and asks, “This might be awkward but would you like to have coffee or dinner sometimes with me. We can talk more about raising our kids or something.” you smile at how adorably awkward he asks you.

“Yeah I would like that but I am not allowed to have coffee right now but dinner would be better” you pat your pregnant belly.

“Oh right ok then dinner it is and can I get your number.” and you hand him your phone and he puts his number in for you.

“Thank you for making sure I was ok. I uhmmmm have a past and you were right I thought I saw a ghost but you are definitely not my ghost. See you later, Charlie” as you slide into your car but before you close the door you hear, “You are welcome. I am glad I am not your ghost, (Y/N).”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things looking up for reader/you?

The support group was starting to be a highlight of your nights. Especially if Charlie was there. He always sat next to you and made funny remarks that had you laughing probably at inappropriate times. But when he wasn’t there it was informative and you learned a lot from all the parents. 

Charlie kept his word and asked you to have dinner one Friday night. You felt ridiculous because you were very close to giving birth. 

“Ugh. I look like I swallowed a huge beach ball. What was I thinking of going out on Friday night this far along in my pregnancy. I am so freaking tired too.” you complained to Kasey who was just sitting on your bed laughing at you.

“You have a date and that is all that matters. So what if you are 10 years pregnant, go have fun.” she giggled as you walked out of the bathroom.. 

“Laugh it up buddy, because I am going to need your help when I give birth to the beach ball. And I will squeeze the ever living mess out of your hand.” you came back at her.

Kasey still was laughing when the doorbell rang, “You and your beachball’s date is here so move along slowpoke.” and she went to answer the door. 

Kasey opened the door and realized how right you were about how Charlie could be Daniel and that was creepy, “Hello, Charlie?” 

“Hi yes, Kasey right?” he answered and Kasey let him inside.

“Yes, let me check on the poor pregnant girl and make sure she did not fall asleep. I know she is looking forward to dinner with you.” Kasey said and was about to find you when you came out in all your pregnant glory.

“Hey, I am here a bit slow but I am here” you joked and Charlie smiled.

“You look gorgeous, (Y/N)” Charlie said and you blushed because you actually felt like a whale.

“Thank you Charlie” you smile and pick up your purse and turn to your cousin, “Peace out loser. Don’t wait up for me.” 

“Back at ya loser and don’t do anything I would not do. Oh well you are already knocked up so not sure what you are going to do now for fun.” Kasey joked back and your rolled your eyes at her.

Charlie chuckled at the two of you and held out his hand and you took it and left.

*****************************************

Dinner was nice and you and Charlie had a great conversation. He made you laugh and it was a nice feeling. You had not felt that in a long time. You were still not ready to tell Charlie about your past but felt if this thing between you and Charlie progressed, you would have to and not sure if it would scare him away.

The other thing that worried you was telling Charlie that you were keeping your rapist baby and that you were keeping your baby. Cause it was a part of you and you planned no matter what to raise it with all the love and affection. Now the only hard part would be when it was older and wanting to know about his or her father and explaining the whole situation. But that was something to worry about at a later time. Now you needed to enjoy being with Charlie and having a fun time.

“Hey (Y/N). are you with me?” Charlie asked as he found a parking space at the restaurant.

“Sorry I was in my own little world. Did you say something? I didn't mean to ignore you” you apologetically said. 

“It is fine, my ex wife when she was pregnant went into her own little world sometimes and I do and have never been pregnant” he joked and you laughed.

“Thank you for making me laugh, Charlie. I haven’t done that in a long time.” then you worried that you just said that and would have to explain.

“Laughed for a long time, well glad I could help. Are you ready to have the most amazing Italian food you have ever had in your life?” Charlie asked, reaching to take your hand. 

“Yes please: you said smiling. Then Charlie was quickly out of the car and at your door and opening it up for you..

“Thank you Charlie. Quite the gentleman” you smile as he takes your hand to help you out. Then he shuts the door and escorts you into the restaurant. 

The hostess takes you a nice table off to a quiet part of the restaurant. Charlie takes your chair out for you and you settle in the chair and then Charlie sits down too.

The hostess hands you menus and tells you that the waitress will be there shortly.

“Charlie as I told you at one of the meetings, I have a past that is shall we say bad. And I am not sure you will want to continue after I tell you about what happened to me. But this is not the place here.” 

“I have a past too and what I have learned about you, you seem like a sweet, caring and fun person that I hope to get to know better when you are ready. And when you want to tell me I will listen and I do not judge. No one is perfect and that is fine. I respect you and will take it slow and do whatever you want to do.” 

“Thank you Charlie and I think you are funny and handsome and you make me laugh. I like that and need that now.” you shyly smile.

Then the waitress came and took your order. You and Charlie talked and laughed throughout the meal. 

Finally you were leaving the restaurant and when you got to the car, and before Charlie opened the door he turned to face you. And leaned down to try and kiss you and you stopped him.

“I am scared,” you said. 

Charlie nodded and kissed your cheek instead, “When you are ready.” he smiled and helped you into the car. 

The ride back was nice and Charlie made you laugh more and you felt bad for not letting him kiss you earlier but you did not feel ready but hopefully soon.

Charlie pulled into the parking lot of your cousin’s apartment. He got and and helped you out of the car.

He walked you to the lobby and stopped at the elevators, “I had fun tonight.” he said pushing the button.

“I did too Charlie” you said, taking his hand in yours. He smiled at what you did.

The elevator doors opened and you both got in and when the doors shut you turned and looked up at Charlie. You cupped his cheek and pulled him to you and kissed him.

He pulled back slightly confused and you said, “Sorry about at the restaurant parking lot. I guess I got brave now.” you giggled.

“I am glad you got brave, cause that was an amazing kiss.” Charlie exclaimed. You giggled and he pulled you into a hug. You were surprised at how safe you felt in his arms. He seemed strong and that was disconcerting but when he kissed the top of your head you figured all was good.

Finally the elevator opened and you guys got out and headed to the apartment. You opened the door, “Do you want to come in and talk more?” you asked.

“Sure if you are not that tired.” he said.

“I am good and we can just chill out on the sofa and chat.” you take his hand and wander into the living area.

You went to put your stuff down and saw a note on the refrigerator for you, ‘Hey went out with friends. Try not and get more pregnant with your new man. Kasey’

You giggled as you read the note. 

“(Y/N), what is so funny?” Charlie asked coming to find you. You show him the note and he laughs too.

“My cousin is a comedian” you laugh.

“She is pretty funny” he laughs too.

You and Charlie go and settle on the sofa and end up watching a movie snuggled together. 

You think when the time is right to tell Charlie what happened you have a feeling he will be understanding. You can tell by the way he is holding you while you watch the movie right there. He randomly kisses the top of your head and you smile. Things are looking up for you and that makes you happy finally.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking surprises

Daniel was being treated at the hospital he was committed to by his sister, Piper. Their parents were not happy at what she had done but she did not care. Daniel had problems and needed help. 

Piper went to visit Daniel one day when he finally was able to have visitors and she was surprised to see that he had been working out and his hair was a bit longer but not much. When he saw his sister he was annoyed.

“You are my visitor?” he grumbled.

“I am your only sister and that is how you greet me? Wow I thought they were helping you but I guess it is not working.”

“Yeah whatever, what do you want? Now that you have ruined my life, dear sister.” 

“Ruined your life? Seriously? You know very well whose life you ruined and it is not yours.” Piper exclaimed.

“I did not ruin my Princess’ life. She and I were happy. We are having a kid. It was going to be perfect.” Daniel said putting his hand through his unruly hair.

“(Y/N) was not happy. All you did was fucking rape her and beat her up. Until you realize that, you do not deserve to know how she or the baby are doing.”

“Did she have the baby yet? I have rights to my child.” he asked.

“You have no rights to that baby. The first time you raped (Y/N) you lost your rights.” Piper got into Daniel’s face, “And I do not know if she has had the baby yet or not.” 

He looked down at his hands, “I never raped my princess. It was a bit rough but I would never rape a women. I love her and still do.” 

“Bullshit you did in high school and our stupid parents got you off because of their connections. I know how my brothers thought our dad was so awesome. But he wasn't. He was horrible to mom. And you all treated me and mom like we were second hand citizens. You and Sean were awful. Treating your girlfriends like dirt and whores. I really hope you get yourself together. I know unfortunately our dear brother, Sean ,died in a car accident after he hit a tree and was drunk after beating his girlfriend up. But I hope you get yourself together Daniel so that maybe someday your child will want to meet you if they choose. But I do not see (Y/N) ever letting you near her or the baby ever after all the abuse she suffered because of your hands. Please let the doctors here help you. I want my big brother to change for the good.” 

After Piper finished speaking Daniel looked over at her and then motioned to the orderly to take him back to his room.

Piper sat there and watched him leave and had no idea if anything she said sunk into his brain. She pulled out her phone and flipped through her contacts and found the one she wanted and called as she left the hospital.

Your phone rang and you saw the number, “Hello Piper” you answered.

“Hey (Y/N), how are you doing? I wanted to call to tell you that I just visited Daniel and he is not doing well. I let him have it but not sure any of it stuck. He is so fucking stubborn and still an asshole. How are you doing?” she asked.

“I am good. I have met someone new but am taking it slow. And he has a son and a crazy past too. I have not told him my whole situation but when I am ready I will because I really like this guy and one weird thing is that he looks a lot like Daniel which freaked me out at first but there are differences and I know this one is a good guy.” you smile as you tell Piper about Charlie.

“I am so glad to hear that, (Y/N) and hope things are on the upswing for you and your baby. You deserve some happiness now.” Piper said.

“Thank you Piper and I appreciate you keeping me updated on Daniel. I know I shouldn’t have any worries about him ever after what he put me through but I am starting to with help from my therapist accepting what happened. I am slowly realizing that it was not my fault and I did not do anything wrong and that Daniel needs help and I hope he gets his life together.”

“I will keep in touch and enjoy the rest of your day, (Y/N). Laters” Piper says as she ends the call. 

You hang up and look over at Charlie who absorbed in some online meeting he was having. He looked over at you and asked, “Are you good?” 

“Yes I am, thanks Charlie” you smile and put your phone down and pick up your book you were reading when Piper called.

**************************************

Charlie had been spending more time with you at Kasey’s place and you felt that you were cramping her life when he was around but she swore it was fun having lots of people hanging out. 

You had started looking for your own place and it was not easy. But then to your surprise an opening in Charlie’s building and he helped you get it. He was happy that you would be close but knew to give you space. Kasey was sad that you were leaving but knew you needed a place since your baby would be arriving soon. 

Charlie and Kasey both helped you find furniture and things for the nursery. Your apartment started looking like a home after a few days. You were thrilled at the outcome. It was perfect and Charlie was actually your across the hall neighbor. But he was now always hanging out at your place because he said it was homeier than his and his was way to bachelor pady. You laughed but enjoyed his company. 

***************************************

One evening after work you were sitting watching a movie when you started feeling cramps in your abdomen. 

“Fuck oh man” you then noticed that your water broke and that realy freaked you out. 

You slowly got up and went to your door and grabbed your keys and small bag you set by the door. You shut your door and then made it over to Charlie’s door and knocked loudly.

“Charlie, I need your help. Hey are y…..” before you finished he opened the door, “Sorry (Y/N) was in a meeting. Are you ok?” 

“I think my water broke and I feel weird. Can you take me to the hospital please?” 

“Oh my yes, let’s go have a baby” he smiled and quickly grabbed his keys and shut his door and helped you to his car.

****************************************

While they were preparing you for giving birth, Charlie called Kasey to tell her that you were having the baby. She was on her way is what she told Charlie to tell you and that if she did not make it that Charlie was to be your birthing coach. He told Kasey he knew the drill from having a son and would try his best but it might be a while before the baby arrived.

Charlie came back into your room and saw that you were stressing out. He walked over and sat down next to you, “Hey you got this (Y/N). You will do great and Kasey is on her way but I know a thing or two about having a kid remember so I got you, (Y/N).” Charlie said and kissed the top of your head. 

“I am so scared and…….” you did not finish when a contraction hit you, “Fuck oh man” you cried out.

Charlie gave you his hand and you squeezed it and felt bad but he seemed understanding.

Finally the doctor came to check on you, “(Y/N) it will be a bit longer until you are fully dilated but are you agreed to having an epidural right?” she asked.

“Yes I did and when I can have it please give it to me. I want to experience childbirth but am not that crazy.” you joked and everyone laughed.

**********************************

After what seemed like a million years the doctor said you were fully dilated and Kasey had finally made it in time. Charlie was getting ready to leave the room, “Don’t go Charlie please stay. If you want?” you bit your lip hoping he would stay. 

“Are you sure?” he hesitenally asked.

“Yes definitely” you smiled when he came back and took your hand in his. 

“Are we ready to have a baby, (Y/N)?” the doctor asked and you nodded your head. 

Charlie was an amazing birthing coach and Kasey gave him full reign. And after a couple of hours you gave birth to a healthy baby boy. After they cleaned you and your baby up, the nurse put him on your chest. You could not believe he was here and how he had survived all the abuse you had been put through. 

“Hey there little angel, it's your mommy here. I love you so much and am so happy you made it after everything.”

Charlie looked confused and looked at Kasey, “What does (Y/N) mean that she is glad he made it?” 

“(Y/N) will tell you. It is not my place and if you care anything about my cousin please know she has taking a big risk having this baby.”

Charlie was now intrigued about everything but was starting to care deeply for you and would do anything to protect you and your son. 

Kasey walked over to you, “Hey loser what are you naming your son?” she smirked.

“Loser his name is Rhys Benjamin” you say staring at your son. He was so perfect with a bit of dark hair and the cutest little baby smile. 

“That is a cool name (Y/N)” Charlie said coming over to sit next to you. Kasey was sitting on the other side and then asked, “Can I hold him?” and you handed Rhys over. Kasey got up and started talking to him and you laughed.

“Hey can I ask you something (Y/N)?”

“Sure what’s up?” 

“Your cousin mentioned that you were taking a huge risk having Rhys. What did she mean by that?” Charlie curiosity got the best of him.

You looked down at your hands and took a breath and explained, “I told you I had a bad past well Rhys was conceived because I was kidnapped and raped by Rhys’ father. He was an abusive man and did horrible things to me. I was beaten and violently raped many times. He raped me so bad one time when I was pregnant and I lost that baby. So when I got pregnant again I was shocked that his pregnancy survived all the abuse I had to deal with. So he is my miracle baby. Uhmmm now that you know if you want nothing more to do with me and Rhys I get it.”

You looked at Charlie and his eyes were wide in shock. He got up and you figured you had your answer and that was fine. You were not perfect and had issues. 

Then out of nowhere Charlie comes back and sits down next to you and pulls your face to his and kisses you like it is his last breath. You are totally shocked at his reaction. 

After the kiss Charlie looks at you with love, “I do not care about your past. You are the bravest woman I know and I want to know more about you and your son if you will let me. I want the two of you in my life if you want me?” Charlie confesses to you.

You look at Charlie in shock, “Really?” 

“Yes (Y/N)” Charlie answers. 

You pull him back to you and kiss him back and then break the kiss, “You better know that you are in for a crazy ride with me and Rhys. Are you up for it?” 

“As long as you are in for it with me and my son, Henry?” Charlie counters back.

“Yes” you say and then Kasey comes over, “Oh thank goodness because as soon as I saw how you two act together then I was going to lose it. And Charlie you are truly an understanding man. Not many would want to have to deal with my crazy cousin.” 

“I think I up for it and (Y/N) is amazing and I might be falling for her.” Charlie smiles at you.

You smile back and Kasey puts Rhys back in your arms and you kiss his little head and Charlie kisses your temple. 

You were starting to feel really happy and finding Charlie had first been a shock but he was turning into freedom in your life and that was a great feeling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence against reader.
> 
> Drama has returned. 
> 
> We have a hero too.

Things were chaotic when you first brought home Rhys but Kasey and Charlie were great helpers. You still did a lot on your own and that was fine but it was nice when either of them were around. 

One day you were putting Rhys down for a nap and had been told that when the baby went to nap that momma should too. That was your plan but once you got Rhys down there was a knock at your door. 

You were wondering who was at your door and usually the doorman buzzed you about guests. That had you concerned unless it was a neighbor just checking on you which happened. 

You went to the door and looked through the peephole in the door. You stepped back in shock and then looked again, Daniel. 

How the hell had he found you. And why the fuck was he not still locked up. He was not allowed to be near you. 

You stood still and did not move and hoped he would just leave but he started knocking again and louder. You did not want Rhys to wake up. 

That is when you heard him call through the door, “I know you are there, Princess. Let me in now!”

You whispered, “Fuck fuck” you looked for your phone and you found it but it needed to be charged. That sucked now what were you going to do. 

The knocking did not stop and you worried about Rhys and knowing this was the dumbest decision you opened the door.

“Princess, Wow you look amazing. And not pregnant? Where is my baby?” he demanded as he pushed past you and started moving around your apartment. 

You shut the door quickly and ran after Daniel and stopped when you saw he found Rhys sleeping in his crib.

“We have a son?” Daniel said, turning to look at you, “What is his name?” 

You stood frozen in the door, “Get away from my baby!” you screamed.

“He is mine too, Princess. Or did you forget that” Daniel says leaning down to scoop Rhys which causes Rhys to start whine.

“Shhhhhh buddy, I am your dad. You are safe.” Daniel says holding Rhys to his chest and kissing the top of his head and gently patting his back to calm him.

You walk over to Daniel and reach for Rhys but Daniel holds him close, “What is his name?” he demands.

You finally relent, “His name is Rhys.” 

“Rhys, hey buddy I am your father and if your mother told you anything different she is a lying whore. I am going to take good care of you and your mom. Now pack your shit up and we need to go.” Daniel commands.

“I am not going with you and you are not taking my baby. Give Rhys to me and leave or I will call the cops.” now it is your turn to demand of Daniel.

Luckily at that moment you hear your name being called out, “Y/N), sweetheart where are you?” Charlie calls out.

Daniel tries to grab you but you are faster and fun out of the room and find Charlie. He sees the scared look on your face, “What’s the matter?” he asks as he pulls you to him.

“Daniel has Rhys and is demanding I leave with him. Please I want my baby back.” you cry into Charlie’s chest. 

“Stay put” he tells you and you do but are scared for your baby.

Charlie pulls out his phone and you hear him call the cops, “Hey my girlfriend’s crazy ex is trespassing in her apartment. He is trying to kidnap her baby.” he continues talking to them when Daniel comes walking out still holding Rhys.

“Who the fuck are you?” Daniel yells, scaring Rhys and he starts bawling. You are freaking out because you want to soothe your baby. You make an attempt and try to get Rhys but Daniel hits you hard and you fall to the ground. 

Charlie lunges at Daniel but Daniel moves away, “Get the fuck away from my family” Daniel yells. 

“Give the baby to (Y/N) now” Charlie yells back. All this time Rhys is crying and Daniel is trying to calm him down and fight off Charlie and you.

Finally at one point Daniel is distracted and Charlie grabs Rhys. That pisses Daniel off and goes after you. He grabs you by the hair and yells, “You really are a whore letting another man in your life when I should be the only one.” He yanks your hair so you have to look at him and then he slaps you across the face. Leaving you breathless from the violent hit. Charlie sets Rhys in his bassinet and then goes after Daniel. You have been pushed again against the floor by Daniel and he is hitting you hard. 

Charlie lunges at Daniel and he falls on his back and you get up and run to Rhys. Charlie and Daniel are going at it like it is no tomorrow. You scream at them to stop but neither listens. 

There is knocking at your door and you run to it and hope that it is the cops. Sure enough it is and you let them in, “My ex tried to kidnap my baby and please help.”

Charlie pulls back when he sees the cops, “This is the man that beat up my girlfriend and tried to kidnap her baby.” Charlie says standing up pointing at Daniel.

“The baby is my son. I wanted him back and (Y/N) is my fiance so I was not kidnapping anyone.” he tries to explain.

The lead cop comes over to you and asks, “Who should we believe?” he sees that you were hurt.

“The man on the floor is my attacker and is not allowed to be near me. I have a restraining order against him. Daniel Jones is not the father of my baby.” you explain to the cop. 

They arrest Daniel for breaking the restraining order and take him away. 

You sit down on the floor holding Rhys and cry. Charlie comes over, “Look at me please” he asks and you do.

“I am going to help clean your face, baby. I will be right back. Are you going to be ok?” and you nod yes and Charlie goes to the bathroom.

You cuddle Rhys close to your body and kiss his head, “Oh baby I am so sorry. Rhys had finally settled when he had been in Charlie’s arms and then now with you. You rocked him and told him he was going to be fine. 

Charlie came back out and sat next to you. He held out his arms and you gave him Rhys and he set him down on the carpet for a moment. 

You let Charlie clean your face with the washcloth. He put some ointment on a couple of the scratches and it stung. 

“Sorry baby I know it hurts but this will make you heal up better.” 

“I know Charlie and I feel so stupid. For letting him in but he was making a racket outside my door. Fuck, and poor Rhys.” you started crying again.

Once Charlie was satisfied with fixing you up, he pulled you into his lap and held you.

“Why did not call me or the cops?”

“I forgot to charge my cell phone.” 

“I am going to have to make sure you charge it so you can get help no matter what, sweetheart.” 

“I know Charlie. I know.” you say snuggling closer to Charlie’s chest. He holds you close and you feel safe.

Rhys starts babbling and you both look over at him and you move to pick him up. And then settle back into Charlie’s lap.

“Hey angel” you smile looking at him. He nuzzles your breast and you know that the poor thing is hungry. 

You take off your shirt and undo your bra and Rhys latches on quickly and starts suckling. 

You gently rub his cheek. 

Charlie watches you feed Rhys and he leans his chin on your shoulder, “(Y/N)” he says and you turn to look at him.

“Charlie” you say and he moves just enough to kiss you and then pulls back, “I think I am falling in love with you, (Y/N).” he states.

You blush and bite your lip, “Charlie, I…...I…..” you stutter.

“I understand but I just wanted that out there for you to know. I am not going anywhere and when you want more I will wait for you.” 

You sit there in surprise and smile, “Thank you Charlie for everything.” 

“Since you are busy what do you say I call out for dinner, sweetheart.” 

“That would be great, Charlie and thank you” you simply state.

“Anything for you (Y/N) anything.” and he gets up and calls your favorite Italian place to put in a dinner order.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so fluffy it is obscene!!!

You found out through Piper that Daniel was committed into a mental institution that he could not leave or get someone to help him escape. He was a danger to himself and others and would live his life there. 

Part of you was sad for him but knew deep down because he was Rhys’ father but even that was negotiable. 

Life was still a struggle with being a single parent but the support group was awesome and your job was super understanding. Kasey helped out when she could and of course your relationship with Charlie was getting more serious. 

****************************

This particular evening you were just chilling alone in your living room. Rhys was asleep after being particularly fussy. You were thrilled when he finally cried himself to sleep. You thought you were going to lose it so when he finally passed out you walked quietly to the sofa and collapsed. You had found your book and grabbed and started reading. You wanted complete quiet after Rhys cried and fussed for almost two hours. Reading was the best medicine right now. 

Your quiet was interrupted by knocking on your door and you groaned, “Ugh no I am not in the mood for company or other people near me” you said getting up to see who was at your door. 

You looked through the peephole and someone was there with a massive bouquet of red roses. You opened the door, “Hello” you said.

“Hi, I have a delivery for a Miss (L/N)” the delivery man said, handing you the bouquet. It was gorgeous.

“Have a good day, maam” and he left and you closed the door and went to read who in the world sent you flowers.

You took out the card with your name on it and opened it up.   
‘(Y/N), I am so glad to have you in my life. I know you need to take things slow and I get that but I am hoping that you would like to go on a date with me this Friday. I will take care of babysitters. All you need to do is be the wonderful woman that you are and that I am falling in love with more and more each day I get to know you.  
Charlie’

You smiled at the sweet note and went to sit down and call him.

After a couple of rings, Charlie answered, “Hi (Y/N), how are you?” 

“Thank you so much for the roses. That was such a sweet gesture. And yes I would love to go on a date with you. And you really will have a babysitter for me?” 

“Yeah I think I can work that out just for you. What about dinner and a movie this Saturday night?” he asked.

“Sure I would love that.” you smile at the phone.

“Awesome and hey I heard Rhys crying earlier. Is everything ok? Do you need anything?” 

“I was about to lose it because he was being very fussy and did not want to sleep but he finally cried himself to sleep and I was enjoying the quiet. But if you want to take a few steps to my place and come and be quiet with me that would be nice.” you suggest.

“Give me just a minute and we can be quiet together” Charlie smiled at his phone.

You both hung up and literally not even five seconds your door was opened by Charlie and he shut the door and walked over to you on the sofa.

“Hi” he whispered as he sat next to you. 

“Hi” you quietly said back smiling. Charlie got comfortable and you leaned into him and he put his arm around you. You snuggled against him and he made you feel safe.

“So how does this quiet thing work, exactly when what I want to do is kiss you everywhere and make some noise” Charlie joked as he kissed the top of your head. 

“Just us sitting like this is perfect and that is how you do the quiet thing. We can watch a movie or something on the TV, if you want?” 

Charlie leaned over and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv and quickly turned the sound down and found a movie that you both agreed on to watch. 

You wake up to Rhys crying but you realize you are all snuggled in your own bed. Obviously you had fallen asleep and Charlie had put you to bed. He really was a great guy but that thought was pushed aside as you realized your son needed you. You got and and saw a note stuck to your door from Charlie.

‘Hey you fell asleep and I know you were exhausted. Hope you did not mind but I couldn't help but tuck you into bed. You looked so beautiful and I promise all I did was kiss your forehead and then left. Xoxox, Charlie’

You smiled after reading the note and then walked into Rhys’ room. “Hey baby yes sorry mommy is tired but I am here.” you pick him up and he nuzzles your breasts, “Is someone hungry?” you take him over to your rocking chair and get situated and lift up your shirt and Rhys latches onto your breast greedily. 

Once Rhys finishes, you fix your shirt and then grab a burp cloth and wander around his nursery to get him to give you a good burp. 

“Come on baby boy give momma one so I can eat. I am starving. I see why people have two parents to help but I will make it.” you say to yourself just as Rhys burps and you are relieved. You change him and then take him into the kitchen and set him in his bassinet so you can make yourself something to eat. 

As you enjoy your breakfast you watch Rhys and smile as he chews on some baby toy someone gave you at your baby shower. You were so surprised at your job. They had organized with the help of Kasey and given you so much stuff to help you with Rhys. Charlie had even made time out of his crazy schedule to come. That had really made it even more special. He was really starting to grow on you and you were starting to wonder did you deserve such a great man in your life. Deep down you really enjoyed when Charlie would just show up at your job and bring you lunch or now when he just showed up with the key you gave him to just sit with you. Or to just let you cry or talk about anything. 

After breakfast you cleaned up and then took Rhys into your room and settled him down so you could get a shower and dressed. 

Finally you were ready for your day and decided to take Rhys for a walk in the park because it was a nice sunny day.

As you were closing your door to your apartment, Charlie happened to come off the elevator and see you, “Hi” he said. 

“Hi Charlie, we decided because it is a nice day we are going for a walk around Central Park.”

“Give me a minute and I will go with you. If that is okay?” he asks.

“I think we would like that a lot, Charlie” you smile. He smiles and quickly goes to his apartment and then returns to you.

“Shall we?” and the three of you head back to the elevator and off to Central Park for a nice walk. 

Charlie takes over pushing Rhys’ stroller and you walk beside him. Charlie reaches for your hand at one point and you let him take it. You like having Charlie around even though something always makes you wonder. Will he change and or hurt you? You hate questioning yourself but that was a bit how Daniel acted at first and then poof psycho Daniel took over. 

As you are still questioning yourself you hear your name, “(Y/N), hey lets go over here and sit and relax” Charlie says and you agree.

Sitting on the bench next to Charlie is nice. You had Rhys in your lap he was dozing off in your arms so you put him back in his stroller. 

“He looks so much like you, (Y/N)” Charlie exclaimed.

“You think so? I unfortunately see his father in him and that scares me sometimes.” you explain.

“Yes he looks just like his beautiful mother. And he is so lucky to have you and you will raise him right, I feel it” Charlie says leaning in close to kiss you. You enjoy the feeling of his lips on yours. You sigh and he deepens the kiss which is nice. 

After his lips part from yours you look up at him, “I know what you have told me and I am scared but I think I am falling in love with you too, Charlie.”

He smiles at you, “You just made me the happiest guy in the world telling me you love me. You know I love you too and for the record, I said it first but you have special circumstances about saying it second. I am really happy, (Y/N). So fucking happy!”

You giggle at him, “Hey watch your language around my baby.” 

“Oh fu…...I mean freaking heck.” Charlie joked and kissed you again. 

“That’s better Mr. Barber” you laughed at him and you both smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we finally getting the most deserved happiness?

Friday finally showed up and as promised Charlie had set up a great babysitter for Rhys and Henry was now staying for a bit. It turned out that Charlie had asked your cousin, Kasey to watch the boys so he could take you on your date. You were shocked when you opened the door and Kasey surprised you, “Hey loser I am the babysitter.” she gleefully said waltzing into your apartment.

“I see, and how did Charlie convince you to watch two boys while he took me out? I mean I know you have a life and don’t want to give up a Friday night with the girls or whoever else you like to hang out with.” your curiosity peaked.

“Oh I want to spend time with Rhys and I want to get to know Henry since he might be in your world from the way you and Charlie carry on so why not hang with some kiddos for one night.” she plainly said heading towards Rhys’ nursery, “Where is my favorite baby anyway?” 

You follow Kasey into Rhys’ room and both of you look down at him sleeping in his crib.

“(Y/N), how in the world did you make such a beautiful baby? I mean that little boy is so fucking handsome.” Kasey said looking at you with admiration.

“I really have no idea. I still have moments where I am in shock that I am a mom. I really never thought about it until I was raped and found out I was pregnant. But now I have Rhys and excited to be his mom and do the best I can even if I am doing it alone….”

“Alone, you are not doing this alone, I am here and always will be for you, (Y/N)” you both turn around and see Charlie leaning in the doorframe. He comes over to you and cups your face and kisses you like it is his last time to kiss you. You grab onto his shirt to steady yourself because you did not expect Charlie to do that.

When he pulls back he smiles at you, “Hi sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation but I couldn't help myself and I want you to know I am here and am not going anywhere.” you smile up at Charlie.

“(Y/N), you knight in shining armour is here to protect you and your son. Now lovebirds, why don’t you get going on your little date so me and the boys can party down without you two sucking face in front of us constantly.” Kasey jokes.

“I need to finish getting ready” you say blushing at Charlie.

“Go finish up, (Y/N). Kasey come meet Henry, he is in the living room playing with his ipad. I told him he could have it but I told him that he needed to talk to you too and not stare at the screen all night.” Charlie said as you and Kasey went to meet Henry.

“Henry, this is Kasey and this is (Y/N).” Henry looked up and smiled, “Hi” he said a little bit shy since he did not know either of you.

“It is nice to meet you Henry. And hopefully in a bit my son, Rhys will wake up and you can meet him. Of course he is just a baby so he really can not play but he will enjoy seeing you. He likes watching people.” you say shaking Henry’s hand. 

“And Henry, I am Kasey and we are going to have fun tonight while your dad and my cousin go on a date. I hope you like popcorn because I thought we could make some and watch a fun movie” Kasey got Henry attention with popcorn and a movie.

You go back to your bedroom to finish getting ready for your date. You did not realize that Charlie followed you back, “Hey” he said and you turned around and he was next to you quickly. His hand on your hip and he leaned down and you got up on your tiptoes and he kissed you again.

“You know we could just go across the hall and be alone” he whispered in your ear.

“I know but I thought we were going out to eat and a movie but not a cartoon or kid movie. I know there is a new romantic comedy that just came out. But I will watch most anything” you say moving to the bathroom for a quick last minute fix of your hair and make up.

“I will see whatever you want. This date is for you to have fun and get away from Rhys for a bit and enjoy some adult company with me.” he smirked and you blushed to yourself at his comment.

Once you felt ready you came out and Charlie turned to look at you, “Gorgeous absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Thank you Charlie” he takes your hand and leads you out of your bedroom.

You grab your purse and then the two of you leave with quick byes to all. Rhys had woken up and Kasey had him in her lap. Henry was making funny faces at him and Rhys seemed to be enjoying the attention.

“Have fun lovebirds and don’t do anything I would not do. Oh and (Y/N), you might need another one of these” she joked, pointing to Rhys, “But I would wait until at least a day. Have fun.” And then she went back to entertaining the boys.

You turned red from her embarrassing comment and Charlie just smiled as he shut the door.

“Oh my sorry about my cousin. I do not know what she is thinking? I can barely take care of one but another one, then a partner needs to be around. You know?” you shyly look at your hands. 

“Hey you never know what might happen.” he simply states and you look up at him questioningly.

He opens the door to his car and you get in and he follows around to his side and gets in and off you go. 

*****************************

Your dinner was so much fun and the conversation flowed when needed and was quiet too. Charlie made you laugh a lot and that was great. The food was amazing too.

Now you guys were sitting next to each other in the movie theater holding hands watching some romantic comedy. You were laughing at the jokes because it was so cheesy and were shocked that Charlie had agreed to watch it but he wanted you to have fun. 

As you left the movie you were still giggling at it, “Oh my that movie was so unrealistic and cheesy.” you commented.

“I am guessing you had fun because all you seemed to do was laugh?” he asked. 

“Yes Charlie, I did have fun and thank you. This was nice to have some time alone with you. And talk about adult things and not a one sided conversation with a baby and his only answer is babbling.” 

“That makes me happy and I had a great time too.” Charlie said leaning down to kiss the top of your head. 

When you guys get back to your apartment, Kasey is watching tv with Henry asleep next to her. 

“Hey guys” she whispers, “How was your date?” 

“We had fun” you whisper back as you and Charlie sit down.

“I hope Henry was good for you?” Charlie asks.

“The boys were great and Rhys had so much fun watching anything Henry did. It was so cute, (Y/N). And Rhys went down easily for me. I hope he sleeps a long time for you.”  
“I am sure I will be up before you know it but thank you, Kasey so much. I did not realize how much I needed an evening away from Rhys and I have to thank both of you so much. Charlie thank you.” and you leaned over since he was close and kissed his cheek. 

He smiled back and gave you a quick kiss on the lips, “Anything for you (Y/N). I am going to take sleepyhead here and head across the way. I will come over here tomorrow morning and make you breakfast, (Y/N), if that is good for you?” 

“I would appreciate that since I probably will be up early because of the other little sleepyhead.” you laugh. 

Charlie picks up Henry and gets his ipad and leaves. 

Kasey looks over at you, “I am guessing you had fun? And I am so glad you and Charlie are having fun. He seems like a great guy and I am so happy that things are looking up for you and that he understands.” She got up and picked up her stuff.

“Hey Kasey, you can stay here tonight. I mean it is late.” 

“Thanks but I have stuff to do in the morning. Plus I do not want to intrude on your morning breakfast date with Charlie.” She said hugging you and then heading out. 

“Text me when you get home please” you request of her.  
“I will, I swear, cuz.” 

After Kasey left you went to check on Rhys and he was sleeping and he looked so peaceful. 

You go and get ready for bed and climb in and get settled. Your phone beeps and Kasey saying she got home safely and you send her a quick thanks and then try to get situated but then you are almost asleep you hear Rhys start to cry. You get up and go and take care of your baby.

“Hey angel, mommy is here” you pick him up and change him and feed him. As you are rocking him back to sleep you close your eyes too. You quickly open them because you do not want to sleep in the chair. When Rhys is out you put him back in his crib. You watch him for a moment and then return to your bed and pass out. 

The next morning you wake up to amazing smells of breakfast and totally forgot that Charlie had promised a breakfast date. You get up and run quickly into the bathroom and then wander to check on Rhys and realize he is not in his crib. You get concerned and then hear Charlie, Henry both talking to Rhys. 

You make your appearance in the kitchen and they all turn to see you, “Good morning sleeping beauty.” Charlie smiles walking over to you and giving you a nice good morning kiss.  
“Wow, look at all this?” you admired all the food and how nice he had it displayed on the table.

“Come eat sweetheart” Charlie says, putting his arm around your waist and leading you over to the table and pulling your chair out. You sit and Charlie even serves you. It was heaven on earth. How could you be so lucky and when was the other shoes going to drop and he was going to change. That scared you because he was starting to become really important to you. And you could not let yourself or Rhys be hurt by another man. 

“This is amazing” you say after taking a bite of the omelet that Charlie had made for you. 

“Glad you are enjoying your food. I like cooking for other people and want to do it more for you if you will let me?” 

“I could get used to this and would appreciate it more than you ever know, Charlie. Thank you so much.” 

“Anything (Y/N), love you” Charlie said enjoying his breakfast too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with Charlie and more fluffiness! 
> 
> Charlie knows what he is doing and loves you.

Things were progressing nicely with Charlie and it had been a year and half of dating and learning about each other. You were slowly letting him into your heart but were taking other things slowly and Charlie was fine with that. You did let him kiss you and there might have been a bit of learning each other’s bodies but no sex. You wanted to be fully sure that he was not going anywhere, no cheating and that Charlie really wanted you in a committed relationship. And he did by showing you in his own ways like when he stayed over he just held you. Or sending you sweet notes or flowers or just taking walks together. It was really actually nice.

******************************

One day you, Charlie and Rhys were enjoying a picnic in Central Park on a nice day. The sun was out and Charlie had made an amazing lunch for you all. Rhys was now eating real food and crawling and being a bit more mobile which was worrisome but Charlie was right there to support you. He told you all the things he learned when raising Henry and that helped you so much. Charlie was a wealth in baby and children information. 

As you were eating you noticed that Charlie seemed a bit nervous which was surprising because he was so confident in all that he did. So when he seemed unsure you touched his arm.

“Charlie are you good? Did I do something wrong?” you were so scared that you would ticked him off and he might leave or hurt you.

“Nothing sweetheart, I just wanted to ask you something and not sure how to go about it.” 

“Just ask me. I have told you my darkest secrets and you accepted me.” 

Charlie turned to face you and took your hand, “I love you (Y/N), and want you in my life so will marry me?” and he pulled out of his pocket a small box with a gorgeous ring. 

You put your hands to your face in shock as you looked at the ring. 

Charlie sat there waiting on your answer, “(Y/N)?” 

“Yes Charlie yes! I love you,” you excitedly said and put your hand out for Charlie to place the ring on your finger.

“You made me the happiest man in the world (Y/N)” Charlie said grinning from ear to ear. That made you smile too.

“I am happy too, Charlie,” you say looking at your new ring. Just at that moment Rhys started to talk in his cute baby talk.

“What Rhys? Do you wanna see momma’s new sparkly ring?” you picked him up and he cuddled against you and he did see the shiny ring and started to pat it with his little fingers.

“I think someone is happy and likes the sparkle.” Charlie said and you nodded in agreement looking at Charlie. He leans in for a kiss and you feel so happy. 

****************************

When you get back home from your picnic and surprise proposal, you get Rhys settled for a nap while Charlie unpacks the picnic basket. Once you both are done with your tasks you settle together on the sofa. You lean your head on his shoulder and admire your ring a bit more.

“I am guessing you like it?” Charlie asks and kisses your temple.

“Oh Charlie yes it is beautiful and I am excited to be your wife and be happy. I am also happy that I will have a positive role model for my son to look up too. You are amazing Charlie and I am so thankful for you in so many ways. I was unsure if you were willing to accept me with all my broken pieces that are slowly healing.” you feel tears starting to fall. 

“You are not broken (Y/N). You are strong, sexy as fuck and a gorgeous woman that I will never get tired of loving.” Charlie says cupping your face and wiping your tears away and then kisses you. 

After the kiss you smile at him and kiss him again, “Thank you Charlie and I will love you always too.” 

*********************************

You and Charlie planned a simple small wedding with just family and close friends. You both agreed that simple was the best. It was outside at a pretty wedding pavilion and you could not believe after everything that you were going to be someone’s wife. 

Charlie could not believe how gorgeous in your simple white gown with pretty blue butterflies that were sewn in around the edges for some color. 

Charlie looked so handsome in his tux and when you got up to him he took your hand and kissed it immediately. You smiled at his gesture, “(Y/N), You look gorgeous” he simply stated. You whispered to him, “You are handsome, Charlie.” Then the priest got the ceremony started.

***********************************

The reception was fun and so much laughter and happy faces. You at one point were dancing with Rhys and swinging him around and he was babbling. You were happy he was such a happy baby after everything. You made sure he felt secure and taken well care of because when he got older you were not sure how to explain who his father was and if he would be upset with the past. Hopefully the future would make things so much better now that Charlie was around and Rhys would have Henry as a brother. 

You were all in your mind and jumped when Charlie touched you, “Hey I was hoping to dance with my new bride.” 

“Yes absolutely” Charlie motioned for Kasey to come and hold Rhys for a bit. You handed your son to Kasey and she smiled at you two.

Charlie pulled you close and you two danced and swayed around the dance floor. It was fun and you were happy.

“I love you Charlie” you leaned up and he kissed you deeply.

“I love you too (Y/N) and am happy that you are my wife.” as he kissed you again.

Finally it was time for you and Charlie to leave and head off for your honeymoon. You had Kasey watching Rhys and Henry. 

As you and Charlie said your goodbyes and waved, you were a bit worried about leaving Rhys behind but had been promised that he would be safe and you would be given regular updates on how he was doing. 

You hugged your baby close for a bit longer until Kasey finally said, “Go get pregnant again, please?” you looked at her embarrassed and she pried Rhys out of your arms. She pushed you towards Charlie who was patiently waiting on you. 

You kissed Rhys one more time and then walked over to Charlie and took his hand and off you headed to your honeymoon.

*********************************

The resort that you and Charlie were staying at was a tropical paradise. The weather was warm and the sun felt amazing on your skin. The place was magical with the room and the food was out of this world. 

That night as you were getting yourself ready to be with Charlie for the first time. You were really nervous. You had major case of butterflies in your stomach because sex had always be bad and rough. You knew Charlie loved you but it was still scary. 

The knock on the bathroom door made you jump, “Sweetheart, are you okay?” you slowly went to the door and opened it. 

Charlie’s reaction to you was sweet and surprising, “Wow you look like an angel, (Y/N) so heavenly. Come here” he held his hand out and you took it. 

He noticed you were shaking, “Sweet angel I am not going to hurt you. I know you are scared but I promise I will love you the way you should be treated. We will take things slow and gently. I want to make love to you and tell you every time how much I love you.” as he held you close and then picked you up. You gasped and he smiled and walked over to the bed and gently laid you down. 

You got comfortable sitting on the bed and Charlie came and sat next to you. He cupped your face and kissed you sweetly. You put a hand on his bare chest. He pulled back and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“You really are beautiful, (Y/N)” and he kissed you again. He leaned you down onto the bed and moved above you. 

“Can I see you?” Charlie asked, playing with the cute little lingerie set you were wearing. You nodded yes and he helped you out of it and then he slipped off his sleep pants. You noticed how big his was and the nerves came back. 

“I got you angel so just relax and let me make you feel special and loved by me.” and then he sure did by kissing you all over and when he got to the apex of your thighs you squealed at the pleasure he gave you with his tongue and fingers and mouth.

“Oh my god Charlie yes yes Charlie” was all you could say when he finally sucked your clit and you orgasmed so powerfully that you felt it all over your body. You had never felt something like that before and Charlie was obviously an expert at pleasing a woman.

He climbed back up to kiss you, “I love you” and then he gently lined his massive cock with your very wet pussy and slowly slid in taking his time so you could get used to him.  
When he was completely inside of you, you gasped at how big and full you felt. He stilled for a bit so you could get used to it. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart? Fuck you are so wet and tight. God I feel like I could come too soon with how your pussy is gripping me, Fuck” he asked with concern.  
“Make me yours Charlie and love me” you said pulling his face to yours to kiss him.

And he made good on your request. He slowly moved in and out of you taking his time to love you the right way. You felt things that Daniel had never made you feel when he raped you. Charlie was doing things that made you crazy yet felt out of this world pleasurable. 

“Fuck baby come for me” Charlie commanded as he caressed your clit and you did and hard. Gushing all over his huge cock. 

“Charlie!” you screamed as your orgasm hit and he thrust into you a bit rougher but not in a bad way and then he felt himself lose it too.

Oh baby fuck I am going to come” he growled and thrust a bit more and spilled his seed as he painted your pussy white with his come. 

Charlie collapsed on top of you and you held him close. As you two caught your breath, Charlie pulled out and rolled onto his back. You moved to your side to look at him and he moved to look at you better.

“Are you good, (Y/N)? I hope I did not hurt you?” he looked worried.

“Charlie that was amazing and I had no idea how good it could be when it is with someone who loves me. Thank you” you kissed him.

“Oh my darling, I love you so much and always want you to be happy and know I love you with everything I have, you stole my heart and will forever have it in your hands.” Charlie confessed to you.

“I love you too Charlie” you smiled and snuggled against his strong body.

Needless to say there were more rounds of Charlie showing you how much he loved you. Kasey’s words as you left from the reception seemed to come true because when you got home from your week of alone time with Charlie, you found out you were pregnant.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut! Why yes please!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> We LOVE Charlie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Charlie was thrilled to find out he was going to be a father again. You were in shock because having two little ones close in age was going to be overwhelming. 

“Charlie, how in the world am I going to make it. Rhys is now two years old and then we will have this one before you know it. I am going to lose it.” You literally sat down on the floor of your living room in the new house you and Charlie got right before you married.

Charlie came over and sat down next to you and pulled you into his lap, “We will figure it out together, I promise, (Y/N). If we have to get you a nanny we will. I do not want you to be stressed out, sweetheart.” 

You looked at Charlie, “You swear to that, handsome?” 

“Anything you want” he kissed you and you smiled back at your husband.

“Thank you Charlie, I love you so much and making me happy.” you kissed him again.

“You are welcome, (Y/N) and I love you too.” Charlie pulled you into a hug against his strong chest.

*******************************

Since your maternity leave was continuing because of the new baby, you were working from home. Rhys was napping at the moment and your phone rang. You looked at it and did not recognize the number and decided not to answer. The same number called again and you were curious but did not want to answer so you ignored it. A few moments later your voicemail icon popped up. 

You listened to the voicemail and dropped your phone. You thought how did he get your new number and why was Daniel saying he was going to sue you for custody of Rhys.  
“No no no” you cried, “You will never have my baby. I do not care if you are better but Rhys is mine and will never be yours.” as you were talking to yourself you did not notice that Charlie had come home and walked into your office.

“(Y/N), what is going on now with that asshole? Did he threaten to hurt you again or Rhys?” 

“He left me a voicemail saying he is going to find a way to sue me for custody of Rhys. He can’t have him. He is not his son. He is mine. I can’t lose Rhys and will never let that man raise him. What am I going to do?” you cry and Charlie comes over and pulls you into his arms. 

Charlie holds you close and a thought hits him but he is not sure what you will think, “(Y/N), I have a thought but it is up to you? What would you say if I adopted Rhys and then he would be our son? But it is up to you and I know you have sole custody but if I adopt him then Daniel might have a harder time in getting custody? What do you think?”  
“You would do that?” was all you could say with wide eyes.

“Yes I feel like Rhys is my son anyway and I think he might enjoy having the same last name as his brother and this little one too” Charlie said as his hand gently caressed your abdomen. 

“I would love for you to adopt Rhys and be his father. Yes that would make me happy” you put your arms around Charlie’s shoulders and moved in for a kiss.

Charlie was glad to make you happy, “Then tomorrow I will call my lawyer and see what I can find out.” Those words made you so happy to think that Charlie loved you that much to want to adopt your baby. 

“Charlie, I do not know what I can do to thank you for doing something that you did not have to do for me. After everything I went through and knowing how he was conceived and that he is not your biological son and you want to be his father. I love you more than you will ever know.” 

“(Y/N), I think I can come up with something that you can do for me to thank me.” he kissed you and then moved his lips to your ear and whispered, “I remember that you had some cute little surprises under your clothes on our honeymoon. And I really liked that black and red one a lot.”

“Charlie you tore that sucker to shreds when I wore it for you. But I might have bought a new one because I liked that one you destroyed.” you seductively whispered back to him as your hand moved along his chest and stopped just above his belt. 

He groaned and you pulled away and bolted towards the bedroom. Charlie hot on your heels.

When you got to the bedroom you went to your dresser and pulled out the special surprise for Charlie and was heading into the bathroom when he arrived.

“Fuck baby you are fast for a pregnant woman. I think I deserve to watch you strip and put on my present. Then I will enjoy unwrapping you and having my way with you then.” he went to sit on the bed. 

“Proceed with my present, dear wife” Charlie smirked.

You set down the lingerie and started taking off your clothes. You took your time. One piece at a time and you could tell Charlie was getting a bit worked up but hey he wanted you to do this so why not have fun.

Finally you were naked and then started on the cute little number you had found and thought Charlie would enjoy. It was black with red dots that were supposed to be cherries all over. You had fun with your little show just for Charlie and he was really enjoying himself.

Finally when you had the whole get up on he patted the seat next to him on the bed. You santered over taking your time and when you were in his reach he grabbed you and pulled you to him.

“Now this is a present I can enjoy” Charlie hummed as he kissed your covered breasts and let his hands wander over your body, “And how lucky am I to have such a gorgeous wife who is also the mother of my new baby” he chuckled and you gasped as his lips continued their quest for other parts of your body. 

Charlie got up and picked you up and laid you down on the bed. Then he climbed above you and started unwrapping you. He took his time as he took off a piece of your lingerie he would kiss that part and this was driving you mad.

“Charlie please oh please” you whimpered at his ministrations.

“You are supposed to be thanking me, baby so I am enjoying my present. I will touch you when I am ready. Right now I want to enjoy what I am doing which is having fun with you.” 

When you were naked again Charlie smiled to himself, “Now what shall I do with my beautiful wife so she can thank me for adopting her adorable son who I already think of as my second son.” Then before you could say anything he is down between your thighs kissing, licking and pleasuring you like there is not tomorrow. 

“Fuck Charlie Fuck!” you call out loudly. Charlie just hums in agreement. 

He lifts his head up for a moment, “Yes baby say my name over and over and let the neighbors know who you belong to!”

When Charlie’s fingers find your sweet spot and his lips suck your clit you lose it completely. 

“Charlieeeeeee” is all you say as your orgasm hits you hard and you see stars.

Charlie smiles as you gush all over his fingers and mouth. He gets up and undresses and then moves back up your body and kisses you, “I love you so much, now I have needs too.” and he slides his hard cock into your tight, wet pussy and sheeths himself completely. 

“My angel you feel so good and I swear your pussy is going to suck the come out of me faster than planned. Fuck you feel like heaven baby.” He starts his thrusts and you hold onto his arms to steady yourself as he gives it to you good. 

His thrusts get more powerful and he seems to be in his own world so you reach down to touch your clit and groan at how good it all feels. That knocks Charlie out of his daydream and pushes your hand away, “Baby, I want to pleasure you” and he takes over touching your clit. You are so close and when he swipes it one more time you come all over Charlie’s cock.

“Charlie Charlie Charlie” and he thrusts a bit more to make your orgasm a bit more powerful and then it doesn’t take much longer and he spills his seed into your pussy. 

As his orgams hits he cries out, “Fuck fuck god damn” and then he collapses on top of you and hugs you close.

“That was intense and are you good, (Y/N)? Sorry if I was a bit rough. I just couldn't help myself with how amazing you are to me.” 

“It was amazing and I think you might have turned my world upside down” you giggled and he kissed you and pulled out.

“Great then I got my perfect thank you” Charlie pulled you to his chest and kissed your forehead.

“Thank you for what you are going to do for me and my son. We love you so much” you smile up at him.

“I love you too and Rhys is…….” but before he could finish the baby monitor crackled with Rhys crying. 

“Good timing Mr. Barber, now our son is in need of comfort too” you said starting to get up.

Charlie pushed you back down, “I got our son. You rest after all you are pregnant.” 

Charlie got up and grabbed some pants and went to check on Rhys while you lay in the bed for a moment and then got up and went into the bathroom. 

You thought about how lucky you were to have the most amazing husband. Charlie was wonderful and you were starting to realize that you deserve some happiness now. Life was really starting to look up and that was a great thing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama Llama 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

While sitting in the lobby of the lawyer’s office, you were looking at the folder of all your medical records and information on convincing the lawyer that Daniel did not deserve to be a father to Rhys. You were so engrossed in reading when you felt a hand on your thigh and looked to see that Charlie was just reassuring that all would be good.

“Hey (Y/N), you are awfully quiet. Is everything ok?” Charlie looked concerned.

“Just reading all these women’s concerns about their rapist getting custody of their children and that worries me. Daniel has connections and works for the government. What if he gets Rhys and I lose my baby? I can’t lose Rhys” you feel the tears starting to form.

Charlie hugs you while you both are sitting, “We will win and you will not lose Rhys. I promise.” 

You cry anyway and Charlie holds you and kisses the top of your head. His reassurance makes you feel better and pray that he is right and you all will win.

“Mr. and Mrs. Barber, I am Mr. Reynolds and will be talking with you about your case.” You and Charlie stood up and shook his hand, “Please follow me back to my office.” and you headed back.

When you all were settled in Mr. Reynolds’s office, he looked over his notes on what Charlie and you had told him.

“Let me see if I clearly understand, Mrs. Barber you were raped by Mr. Jones became pregnant and have a son. And Mr. Jones is suing you for custody right?” 

“Yes Mr. Reynolds. He violently raped and beat me. And I have documents from my doctors of my injuries that he inflicted on me.” you handed over the folder and Mr. Reynolds looked them over. 

“Luckily since you have reported the rape and have doctors reports too, we might have a shot at making Mr. Jones give up his rights. But then again he does not have a conviction of rape that could cause some problems. My best suggestion is probably mediation and hope both parties can work it out. “

After hearing that you livid, “He will NOT get Rhys from me. He will hurt my baby. I do not want Daniel to have anything to do with my son. Period!”

Charlie put his hand on your arm to settle you down but he knew you did not like what the lawyer had said about mediation and both parties working things out. But getting mad was not the answer even though you had every right to be mad at the thought of Daniel having any sort of custody of Rhys.

“My wife and I are in a happy marriage with a new baby on the way. Daniel is single and works constantly and attacked my wife and beat her. We are in way better shape to love and nurture Rhys than he is any day. He has even been committed to a mental hospital for the time being. Why does he have any chance to raise Rhys over us?” Charlie asked, seeming a bit perturbed. 

“Mr. Jones is the biological father of Rhys so he has rights. Unless he passes away or chooses to give up his rights there is not much else I can do.” Mr. Reynolds explained.

“I want to mediate with Daniel’s lawyer and maybe I can convince him to give up his rights to Rhys.” you say hoping for the best.

“Good then I will call his lawyer and we can set up a time to have the mediation and go from there.” Mr. Reynolds said and you all got up and shook hands.

*****************************

A couple of weeks later the mediation was happening and you were ready to kick Daniel to the curb. You were in the beginnings of your second trimester and starting to show. You and Charlie had found out that you were having a baby girl. You were so excited and Charlie was thrilled about a new daughter.

You were just finally ready and Charlie was on his phone telling his assistant director that he would be out today and probably tomorrow but he trusted him to take over, “You guys got this and I will see you all on Friday as long as things go smoothly. Yes, no worries. Listen I gotta go. Bye” Charlie hung up and looked over at you.

“Wow Mrs. Barber looks at you ready to rock this mediation meeting.” Charlie came over to admire how sexy you looked in your new maternity outfit of a colorful dress and that showed off your baby bump. 

“Ugh I hope I got this because I feel huge and I know that I am only halfway through this pregnancy. Thank you Mr. Barber” you leaned up to give him a kiss.

“Shall we go” he offers you his arm and you take it. 

As you walk out, grab your purse and Charlie grabs his keys and off you go.

**********************************

The office building where you are having your mediation is busy as you and Charlie go to the reception area. You find where you are going and head up in the elevator.  
You get off the elevator and head towards more offices and then find the conference room. 

You look inside and see Daniel with his lawyer and try to breath because it had been a while since you saw him. Part of you wanted to retreat and not do this and Charlie noticed your hesitation, “Sweetheart, he can not hurt you and I got you. We got this and we will win. Understand?” 

“Yes Charlie” you squeezed his arm a bit and he kissed the top of your head.

When you entered the room, both Daniel and his lawyer looked up and you saw that Mr. Reynolds was already there and he motioned for you two to sit near him.

“Both parties will state their case and then we will have you all talk and there will be witnesses to give statements too. Do you have any questions?” he asked and you both nodded no. 

You could not help but look over at Daniel and he was staring at you but then his lawyer needed his attention so he looked away.

Finally the mediator came in and you all took an oath to tell the truth and then the proceedings began.

Daniel’s lawyer made you out to be a slut and that pissed of you and Charlie. Luckily Mr. Reynolds really made Daniel out to be a bad person. Piper made a statement on your behalf and that really got Daniel livid. 

It was not pretty and finally when things seem to be getting worse by the second you finally called them all out, “I know this is not called for but I would like to talk to Daniel alone and maybe work this out. If I can do that?” you hoped your idea that had popped in your head would work. But you and Daniel needed to be alone because you did not want Charlie or lawyers to change your mind.

Everyone agreed but Charlie was a little skeptical, “Baby are you sure you want to be alone with him. He could hurt you.” 

“I do not think he will do something stupid and I can handle myself. I love you and know you are worried about me and baby girl but I am fine.” you reassured Charlie by giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Everyone cleared the room except for you and Daniel and he moved closer to you.

“Princess, what's up?” Daniel asked looking down at you with a dark expression.

“I want you to give up your rights to Rhys……” you say but are interrupted by Daniel, “Fuck no whore, he is my son too. I got you pregnant and he is a part of me and always will be, Princess.” he grabbed your arm and you pulled away. You knew he could not do anything to you. His eyes grew darker and he was getting upset. 

“Let me finish, Daniel. If you give them up when Rhys turns eighteen, I will tell him that you are his biological father and if he wishes to meet you then he can. And if Rhys wants a relationship with you at that point, that will be his decision. So please give me one thing that I want since you took so much away from me when you held me captive.”  
Daniel looked at you and you could tell he was thinking about what you said, “Fine, but you better keep your promise or else I will hurt your new family and make you pay again.”  
“I will, I promise Daniel” you say looking at him.

“Princess, one more thing, I will always love you and have never stopped loving you and that Rhys is our son. Remember that.” 

You looked at him in shock and could not respond to that monster. You headed to the door and opened it. Everyone came back in and Charlie walked over to you. He noticed you seemed not yourself.

“Sweetheart, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

“I am good and he did not hurt me. He just told me he will love me forever and that weirded me out. And said that I need to remember that Rhys is his son. But he agreed to give up his rights as long as I tell Rhys when he is eighteen that Daniel is his biological father. And I promised I would so now you can be Rhys’ father.” you say and Charlie pulls you into his arms and hugs you tightly.

The lawyer listened to what you and Daniel agreed on and the paperwork was started and before too long Charlie would be Rhys’ father and Daniel’s rights would be taken away and everyone would live in peace hopefully.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Daniel ever quit?

A year later

The adoption process had been fairly easy since you had convinced Daniel to give up his rights. He did have a document created that said you would tell Rhys who his biological father was when he turned eighteen. And you signed it along with Daniel and both of you had copies. It was a legal document and you had to follow through but that would be a while. 

Rhys was just almost three and you and Charlie’s new daughter, Riley Claire Barber, was three months old. Life was nuts with two children so young but you and Charlie were great parents and handled it as best as you could. When Henry was around he was an amazing big brother and helped out a ton. You had decided against having a nanny because Kasey was more than willing to help you out when she could. And since you were working from home all was good.

Now you did need time away from the babies so Charlie made sure you two had dates. He took you out to dinner, shows and parties and you were grateful for adult conversations when you got them. 

Needless to say he showed you adult things in the bedroom when you knew the babies were out cold. Charlie made sure you knew how loved and appreciated you were to him.  
He touched you like you were precious and breakable. He felt bad when he manhandled you sometimes during love making but you told him it was fine because you knew he loved you and did it for fun not to be cruel. 

One evening you two were relaxing together on the sofa after putting Rhys and Riley to bed. Riley had been a little spitfire and did not want to sleep. Charlie had tried everything and after you had Rhys all situated you walked into Riley’s room and Charlie handed her off to you. After a bit she finally settled down and you laid her in the bassinet and out she went finally. 

“(Y/N), I admire you so much sweetheart dealing with our children. I have no idea how you did it while being alone with Rhys at times but now you have Riley too. I love you” Charlie then kissed the temple.

“I am not sure how I did it without you and Kasey. But now I have you to help me permanently” you joked holding up in his left hand playing with his wedding ring. 

“Yes you have me permanently and maybe we should practice to make another one?” Charlie teases you.

“Only if you give birth to the new baby” you tease back. Charlie rolls his eyes and you laugh.

**************************************

You were out with Rhys and Riley at the park enjoying a nice sunny day. Charlie had gone to the airport to pick up Henry and was going to be meeting you guys soon. Riley was in her stroller so you just had Rhys playing on the play equipment. You were quickly checking on Riley for a second and then looked up and did not see Rhys. You started freaking out. 

“Rhys, Rhys, sweetie where are you?” you freaked out because there were people around and you start to freak out. You grab Riley’s stroller and start walking around the playground and looking for Rhys. 

A few other people start helping you look for Rhys and then you spot him by a man. The man looks up and you stop in your tracks, Daniel. You swore he had left to head back to Washington D.C. but there he was kneeling next to Rhys talking with him.

You thank the other people and walk quickly over to Rhys and Daniel, “What the fuck are you doing here. And leave my son alone.”

“Princess, I told you not to forget he is our son. We made him because we love each other. Yes, you made me give up my rights but I think I deserve to see him more. I have moved to New York City so I can be closer to my son.” Daniel grabbed your arm and you tried to shake him off but his grip was strong.

You did not want to make a scene but his grip is hurting your arm, “Let go of me please?” you quietly beg so not to scare your children. 

Daniel does and then looks down at Riley, “Your daughter is beautiful. You make beautiful babies, Princess.” 

You take a breath and then say, “I need to get going because Charlie and Henry will be here soon so I need to leave.” 

“Just remember I will always be around and will see my son as often as I want. And you better keep your promise about letting him know who I am or else, I will hurt you and your new family.” Daniel threatened. 

“Come on Rhys, lets go and find daddy” and you took Rhys’ hand and pushed the stroller with the other and headed back to the place where you were to meet Charlie and Henry.  
Daniel watched as you walked away and swore under his breath, “Princess you will be mine again. And you will give me my son and maybe another child.” 

Charlie saw you walking briskly towards them and you seemed upset as you approached him.

When you saw Charlie you practically ran to him. You made sure Rhys and Riley were in your sight and then you hugged him tightly.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart” but before you could say anything Daniel made sure Charlie saw him. Daniel waved and then walked off.

Charlie was livid “What happened?” 

“I turned away for literally a second and Rhys was not on the playground and I went looking for him and found Daniel had him. Charlie, he threatened me that he would see Rhys whenever he wanted and take him from me. Daniel lives here now and I am so freaking scared.” you started crying as Charlie held you close. 

“I will protect my family so do not worry my sweet angel. Daniel will not hurt you ever again. No one will touch our children or you.” Charlie swore protectively looking at Henry, Rhys and Riley and you and silently prayed Daniel would leave them all in peace.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE HAPPENS!!!!!! 
> 
> Non Con
> 
> Abortion is mentioned as well as the monring after pill.

Your peace was short lived unfortunately. The kids were with a babysitter, Charlie was at work and you decided to go for a jog around a part of Central Park that was safe. It was daytime so what else could go wrong. You told the babysitter you would be gone for a quick jog and probably stop for a coffee and then be home. 

Off you went and the sun was bright and there were a lot of people out and that was comforting knowing if anything might happen you hope someone might help but these days people minded their own business which sucked. 

As you were running you had a weird feeling that someone was following you but when you turned to look there was no one in particular following you. You were on edge with the knowledge that Daniel was around and still being crazy. 

You continued on with your jog when you rounded a corner and that is when you felt someone grab you and pull you into a dark isolated spot behind several trees.

They had a hand over your mouth so you could not scream and then you were pushed onto the ground onto your stomach. You turned your head and saw your tormentor greet you with a cruel smile, “Look who is not in control now” Daniel sneered, “I guess I need to remind you who you belong to now.” And you felt hands on your shorts and you were not going to have that happen again by this monster. 

You elbowed him and he dodged your elbow and slammed you back down and ripped your shorts and then undid his pants and pulled your panties to the side, “Princess, look you want this so wet and just for me.” And you tried to scream but he had some cloth and shoves it into your mouth. He slams his rock hard cock into you roughly. 

Your muffled screams were pointless as Daniel rapes you. You cry and try to fight him but what is the point? He is huge and a very strong man.

“Fuck Princess, I have forgotten how tight and wet you are even after having two babies. Fuck so good and just for me.” he groans as his thrusts become sloppy and then he comes and paints your pussy white with his huge load. 

He lays on top of you for a bit then pulls out and fixes himself. You sit up even though it hurts and grab your torn shorts and put them back on as best as possible so you can get away. The spit out the cloth from your mouth. But as you tried to leave he grabs you again, “Whore,where do you think you are going? You are coming back with me because you are still my fiance and the mother of my son. And hopefully we will have another one” he evilly smiles at you.

You bolt and head back towards where there are other people and maybe find some help. Sure enough you find a police woman, “Help me please” you cry and she looks at you and sees Daniel following then stop suddenly. He backtracks and starts to run but she calls on her radio for backup and surprise another policeman happens to be coming the way Daniel was going and was caught. 

The policeman handcuffs Daniel and brings him over to you and asks, “Did this man attack you, maam?” 

“Yes he raped me” you cry and collapse onto the sidewalk and just hug yourself.

You are taken to the hospital to get checked out and Charlie was called and was almost there when the police woman was taking your statement. 

Charlie makes it to the emergency room and finds the nurses desk, “Hi my wife was just brought in and I need to find her. Please?” 

“What is her name?” the nurse asks.

“(Y/N)” Charlie responds and then she tells him where to find you.

When he gets there you are finally finishing up with the police. He walks in and the officer turns ready to tell whoever to leave, “Excuse me but this is a private conversation.” she says.

“Charlie” you call out and she moves so he can hug you. 

“Oh sweetheart, what happened?” Charlie looks over at you and notices bruises and marks on your body.

“Daniel……..he……” you start to cry again and he holds you close.

“Shhhh I got you” he coos sweetly into your ear and kisses the top of your head.

The officers interrupt you and Charlie, “Maam, if there is anything else from the attack you can think of please let me know. Here is my card and we got the evidence. I will let the doctor know that I am done and they will release you as soon as possible. You still want to press charges right?” 

“Yes definitely. He needs to be put away for good and never rape another woman again. Or hurt me or my family.”

Charlie is in shock at what he heard and his heart sank, the woman he loved had been raped by that monster again. 

The officer left and you looked at your hands, “I understand if you are upset with me. I was careful when I went for my jog and watched my surroundings but he grabbed me and threw on the ground. And I tried…….I…….” the tears flow again.

“You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. I hope he gets sent away for good this time. That bastard. I could kill him for hurting you. Fuck” he held you close.

“What scares me more is that I could be……...oh god no, no……” when you realize that you could possibly be pregnant with another child by Daniel.

“Look at me (Y/N), if you are, we can make a decision and I will love you no matter what. You are my heart, (Y/N) and always will be. Remember that my sweet girl. I love you so so much.” He leans in and kisses you and you hold onto him for dear life.

A knock at the door pulls you two apart and the doctor walks in, “Hi sorry, (Y/N), I am releasing you but you need to get checked with your regular doctor in a few days. Do you want a morning after pill because of the rape?”

You bite your lip because you are torn about taking the pill and that fact that if you are pregnant because of the rape can you handle another baby by Daniel. Charlie was being so supportive but you did not want him to have to watch you go through another pregnancy by a man that was your rapist.

You look at Charlie with a conflicted decision. He nods yes, “I will take it.” Charlie takes your hand in his and brings it to his lips.

The doctor leaves and Charlie looks at you, “I know that was a hard decision and you could have not asked for the pill but maybe it is for the best you take it.” 

“I love you Charlie and am so scared and confused. I do not want another baby with that monster. Why me?” and you feel Charlie hold you close. 

“I love you too (Y/N) and always will and am so sorry he hurt you again. He will pay somehow, I swear” Charlie declares.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to some fluffy and silliness. 
> 
> A tiny bit of drama.

After the recent rape you were keeping to yourself and Charlie was worried. He was trying his best to make sure you knew how much he loved you. He kept telling you how much Riley and Rhys needed their mom. And he was right they did because they were so young and could not do much on their own. 

Charlie also reminded you that he needed you so much with kisses and hugs. He told you how beautiful you were and that he loved you to the moon and back. He showed you in the bedroom with sweet love making when you were ready. You enjoyed his attention and knew he made you feel special and cherished. 

Charlie made sure to spend as much time with you. He took you and the babies out to do activities like picnics, and family fun days of just lots of laughs and smiles. 

Charlie came up with a fun activity one Saturday where he had the babies only in diapers and told you to wear just some old clothes because you all were going to paint and just make fun messy art. 

You were unsure of this idea with babies and paint but Charlie reassured you that it was child safe and all of you would have fun.

So you put on some of your really frumpy clothes and when you walked into the living area you could not believe your eyes. 

There were a few white bed sheets on the floor with plastic underneath to protect the floor. The kid paints were all set up and Charlie did a masterful job.

“Wow Charlie this is amazing and be ready for a disaster” you said and he put his arm around your waist and kissed the top of your head.

“I know what I am doing and it will be fun. Do you trust me?” he asked looking at you.

“I do. Now what do you want to do with the babies, Charlie?” 

“Let’s get them in here and we will pour paint and then let them crawl and toddle around on the sheet and have a roaring good time” he said to you and you smiled. 

You went into Riley’s nursery and she was babbling in your crib, “Hey baby girl, you want to have fun.” You picked her up and took her to the changing table and changed her into just a clean diaper. You looked at Riley who was cooing and being cute, “I am so happy, I have you and your brother or else I just do not know.” 

“Hey what about me?” Charlie asked leaning against the doorframe holding Rhys who too was only in a pullup.

“I am very happy to have you in my life too, Mr. Barber. I love you so much” you walk over holding Riley.

He leans down and kisses you, “Shall we go and make a disaster of the house?” 

“Yes let’s go and have fun making a mess” you giggled and walked out into the living room.

You and Charlie set Rhys and Riley down on the sheet and then painted their feet and hands with paint and let them have at it. 

And boy does Rhys have so much fun. He is toddling around and putting his handprints everywhere on the sheet.

Then out of nowhere Rhys looks at Charlie, “Dada” and puts his handprint on Charlie’s pants. 

Your eyes go wide as you hear Rhys calling Charlie dad and then tears start to form and Charlie picks up Rhys, “Yes I am your dada.” He kisses Rhys’ cheek and Rhys pats Charlie’s face with his painted hands.

You start laughing at how colorful your husband is now with Rhys’ handprints all over his face.

“Hey sexy, love the new look” you joked at Charlie and he laughs but then at that moment Riley starts to paint your pants with the paint on her hands. Then she starts touching your arms and before you know it you have paint all over you too.

Charlie laughs at you, “Talk about sexy, look at you with your colorful arms and clothes. Our daughter is an artist.” You smile and realize that this is what true happiness feels like with your amazing husband and adorable babies. Your family is making you feel whole again.

The colorful disaster continues but then your cell phone rings and you pick it up.

“Hello” you answer.

“Hello Mrs. Barber, this is Mr. Reynolds, your attorney for the adoption. I was calling to tell you that we found out today that Mr. Jones has been admitted into the hospital for mental issues. He will probably be sent to an asylum for an evaluation. Then with your testimony and Piper Jones’ statement he will probably be sentenced to life at a prison for criminally insane. I just wanted to update you with this new information since you pressed charges against Mr. Jones. Do you have any questions?” 

“Oh wow, I am glad that proceedings went in my favor. Thank you and right now I can not think of anything. But if I do I will call you.” 

“You are welcome and I will definitely be available for anything in your case. Again glad we could bring you some justice and glad we did not have to put your through everything again. I am glad we mediated and worked it all out. I will keep you updated if anything else happens. Have a good rest of your day, Mrs. Barber.”  
“Thank you and you too” you say and hang up.

“Who was that sweetheart?” Charlie said coming over to where you were standing.

“Mr. Reynolds, saying that Daniel is going to prison for a long time. With all the statements and evidence they worked it out without a huge fiasco. I am glad he is out of our lives for good.” 

“Me too, (Y/N) and you did not need to see him again in any capacity.” Charlie said, holding you close and you both getting more paint everywhere. 

**********************************

That evening after you and Charlie got Riley and Rhys down for the evening. You were sitting on the sofa admiring the masterpiece you all had made earlier. It was hanging on a wall drying.

“That is something” you simply state staring at all the colors you all had made.

“It is very avant-garde,” Charlie chuckled, “And I think we have very artistic children.” 

You laughed, “Sure Mister Art critique, a three year old and a three month old art ingenues. Give me a break.”

“You dissing my son and daughter?” Charlie faked being insulted.

“Your son and daughter just toddled and played patty cake all over that bed sheet so make that so called masterpiece” you poked Charlie in the arm. 

You laughed at Charlie’s expression, “I am so offended now.” Charlie pulled away and got huffy. 

“Well Mr. Huffy, enjoy sleeping on the couch since I offended your children so badly. Kiss my ass.” and with that statement you got up but were quickly pulled into Charlie’s lap where he proceeded to kiss you senseless. 

“Now you did say, kiss your ass right?” and before you know it Charlie flipped you over so you were on your stomach across his lap. 

“Hey what in the world are you doing?” you asked but then you feel a hand spanking your ass and then Charlie lifts your hips up a bit and plants a huge kiss on your ass cheek. Then he repeats it with the other side.

“Mrs. Barber, I have officially kissed your ass, now can I sleep with you in our bed?” Charlie sincerely asks.

You look over your shoulder since you are still across his lap, “Mr. Barber, yes since you did fulfill my request you may come to bed with me as long as you love me forever and ever.” 

“I will always love you forever and ever.” he helped you settle on his lap and smiled at you. Then he kissed you again and again. You both end up in a fit of giggles in each other's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update with some crazy Daniel.

“I do not know what you are talking about Daniel but you need your medicine. You are having another mental breakdown.” the doctor said while giving Daniel another shot of medicine to calm him down.

Daniel had been raving on and on about you and Rhys, “My Princess, has a legal document that she has to tell him about me being his father. She is a whore because she probably will not do it and then she needs to be punished and badly.”

The doctor was not fazed by Daniel’s outbursts. They were becoming more and more common and the medicine was helping. Finally Daniel passed out in his cell. 

******************************

You were enjoying a nice fall day with Riley and Rhys in your backyard. Rhys was running around with a ball and some other toys he had while you sat in a chair. Riley was bundled in a baby seat that you were bouncing with your foot. At one point Rhys came over to you and showed you a leaf he had found. 

“Mama, leaf” Rhys said, giving it to you. You looked at Rhys for a moment and could not believe how much he looked like Daniel and that freaked you out for a moment then you shook your head and knew that Daniel was locked up for good and could never hurt you and Rhys again. 

“Yes my sweet baby boy, that is a leaf. Can you find me more?” you ask him and he runs off into the backyard in search of more leaves.

Rhys came back with a handful of leaves, “RiRi see leaf” Rhys showed his baby sister and she just giggled as he shook it in front of her. She tried to grab it but Rhys was moving it too fast.

You all did not notice Charlie standing in the doorframe watching all of this and smiling to himself at how lucky he was with his amazing family. 

“Okay kiddos, I think we need to get some lunch so put the leaves down Rhys and let’s go inside.” you said picking up Riley. 

“Hey all” Charlie then made his presence known and you all turned to see him. Rhys ran over to him with a leaf and handed it to Charlie.

“Daddy leafs for you” Charlie accepted the leaf from Rhys, “Thank you son. It is a very cool leaf. How many did you find?” 

“I found lots of leafs, daddy. I gave mommy some. Riley is too little so I just show it to her.” Rhys explained.

“Yes Riley is little but she could play with it but she might try to eat it too. And I do not need her eating a leaf now.” Charlie said and you nodded.

“Hi” you say and lean up to kiss Charlie.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” he kisses you back and then takes Riley from you so you can get Rhys inside.

**********************************

Daniel wakes up again in his padded cell and looks around disoriented. He tries to remember why he is in this cell. All he remembers is what the doctor tells him that he is a sick man and this is the best place for him to live the rest of his life. 

Daniel starts his ranting again and the guards just ignore him unless he tries to do something stupid. They have seen so many criminally insane people that nothing fazes them. 

“Where is my Princess and son? I need them here” Daniel yells at whoever happens to walk by his door. 

“Relax Daniel you are wearing yourself out. And you are going to make your voice horse so stop hollering.” one guard says calmly to him but that does not help. So the guard just walks away to check on other inmates. 

The doctor came back to have another chat with Daniel and see how he was feeling.

“Daniel how are you today?” the doctor asked.

“My son, Rhys needs me so why am I still here? I need to speak with my lawyer or my sister, Piper. They will help me get to my Princess” Daniel sounds so desperate to have his family back.

“Daniel, you have no rights anymore except for us here at the prison to make sure you are safe. You can not see anyone except for me or the guards. And if you have a son that is his choice to see you if he wants. But right now I am giving you more medicine to calm you down.” the doctor pulls out a syringe and pokes Daniel’s arm with it. 

After a few moments Daniel is feeling woozy and weird, “I see her and Rhys. Come here now and you will pay, Princess.” but then he falls down on his mattress and is out cold quickly.

As the doctor leaves Daniel’s cell he looks over at the guard, “Poor guy he was from what I understood and up and coming government worker. He had so much potiential but when he was accused of sexual assult and attempted murder there was no hope for him anymore. Such a sad case.” the guard just nodded and they both walked away.


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story! 
> 
> This is FICTION! I do not own the main male character. 
> 
> Thank you for whoever has been reading/read my dark fic. I appreciate you all!

Epilogue (Rhys is now 18 years old)

You were dreaded this day but it had to be done. Rhys was now eighteen years old and time to tell him the truth about his father. You were sitting in your den with your family, Charlie, Rhys, Riley and Henry. 

Charlie had been so good about getting the family all together for a family meeting. You were so happy that Charlie was the best husband and had been so understanding throughout everything. 

“We are all here today because first off Rhys congratulations on being eighteen. I can not believe you are an adult. I am in shock and remember the day I gave birth to you. You are my miracle baby and I love you so much. I love you too Riley and Henry, I have not forgotten you but your brother and I went through a lot. I have some news to tell you and I am not sure how you are going to take it.” You take a breath and Charlie takes your hand in his and kisses it.

“Sweetheart you got this and we are a family and love each other no matter what has happened to us in the past. I love you” Charlie reassures you with a quick kiss.  
You turn back to Rhys, “So ummm Charlie is not your biological father. I was kidnapped and raped by your biological father. He kept me prisoner at his house in Washington DC. I was engaged to him briefly and he got me pregnant once before you and that baby did not make it but then you came along and had a stronger pregnancy for me. And I am so happy you are the amazing man you are and I love dearly. I was able to get Daniel, your father, to give up his rights and Charlie adopted you. I wanted to tell you all this because I signed a legal document that Daniel gave up his rights but only if I told you on your eighteenth birthday I tell you who your biological father is and Daniel is your biological father.” 

Rhys sat there momentarily in surprise but then came over to sit on the other side of you on the sofa, “Mom, I had no idea all that you had been through. Thank you for telling me this and I am surprised and shocked but Charlie will always be my father. And Riley and Henry are my sister and brother and that is really all that matters to me. But I would like to meet this man even just to say I saw him but only if you are good with that? I do not want you to be upset with me.”

“Rhys, you will not make me upset if you want to meet Daniel and he will probably be thrilled to see you. He has a lot of mental problems and unfortunately is living in a prison for criminally insane people. But we can go and see him if you wish whenever you want” you explain. 

You pull your son into a hug, “I love you Rhys” and he responds, “Love you too mom.”

Meanwhile Riley and Henry are still sitting after hearing what happened to you. 

“Mom, I love you too” Riley comes over and sits at your feet. Hugging your legs. You look at her and smile, “I love you too sweet girl.” Riley looks at Charlie, “Dad, love you too. And is there anything I need to know?” and Charlie smiles. 

“Riley, I hate to say it but I am your dad and mom is your mom.” Charlie laughs which makes everyone laugh. You realize then that all is good with your family and have to thank Charlie so much for making you feel loved and supported through everything.

**********************************

You, Rhys and Charlie went to the prison to see Daniel. You were feeling anxious and Charlie could tell, “Sweetheart, I got you” he leaned in for a kiss.

“Thank you Charlie. I love you so much” you kissed Charlie again to relax you as you all headed into the building.

Charlie held your hand in his for the support you needed to get through this meeting with Daniel.

You were escorted into a room that looked like a lounging area with sofas and chairs. Rhys sat down and you could tell he was a bit nervous too. His one leg was bouncing and he was drumming his fingers on his thigh. You went and sat next to him and put a hand on his arm.

“Sweetie, you are nervous?” you asked and he nodded.

“I am but also a bit for you too mom. After what you told me what he did to you, I am worried for you too.” Rhys said.

“Your father is with me and I love how you are concerned for me but I am stronger now and have healed from what Daniel did to me. He can not hurt or scare me anymore. I love you sweetie and you are an amazing man. Thank you” you kiss his cheek. And then go and sit next to Charlie. He takes your hand in his and you smile at him.

A few moments later Daniel walks in with a guard at his side. You had not seen him in a while and he looked older than you remembered. He looked tired and not the asshole that had hurt you so many times and called you a whore and that your hatred needed to be beaten out of you. It was a different person that walked in and you felt so much stronger at this shell of a man who put your through hell. 

Daniel was seated in a chair with cuffs around his wrists. He looked up at Rhys with confusion and uncertainty.

“Mr. Jones, I am Rhys and it is nice to finally meet you. I was told by my mother you are my biological father.” Rhys puts his hand out and Daniel just looks up at him unsure of what to do since his hands are cuffed.

Rhys puts his hand down and sits in the chair next to Daniel. Rhys talks to Daniel and Daniel just looks confused the entire time. 

Both you and Charlie are in shock at the state of Daniel. He is not the same person who put you through terror and raped you so many times. But did give you Rhys even though deep down Charlie would always be Rhys’ father in all the ways that counted in your mind.

At one point Daniel looked over at you and his eyes seemed to brighten for a moment and he said, “Princess, is that you? You finally returned to me. I love you.” That shook you to the core and you looked at Charlie and he put his arm around you. You snuggled closer to Charlie for your sanity. He kissed the top of your head and that made you relax.  
Rhys looked at you and then back at Daniel, “It was nice talking with you Daniel and take care of yourself.” 

Rhys got up and walked over to you and Charlie and hugged you. Daniel just sat there until the guard took his arm and helped him up. 

Part of you felt bad for how Daniel seemed not like himself and just a shell. But part of you felt he deserved whatever happened to him. 

Something hit you and you asked if you could talk to Daniel just for a moment alone and Charlie looked at you and asked, “Baby are you sure?” you nodded yes and he agreed. Charlie, Rhys and the guard left the room and you walked over to Daniel who was just standing there.

You look up at this man who raped you and beat you but you were determined to just say your peace.

“Daniel, I just want to say that I am a stronger woman because of the hell you put me through. I do not hate you because you do not deserve that feeling. You raped me over and over and beat me but I healed from that. But you are nothing and will always be nothing. Yes you got me pregnant with Rhys but you are not his father and never will be and Rhys is a way better man than you. I am in a better place now and have moved on.” you took a breath and then walked away from Daniel.

“I love you Princess and we will always be a family no matter what you believe.” Daniel growled at you.

You turned to look at Daniel and he winked. You quickly left the room and found Charlie and Rhys and you all headed home to forget about Daniel forever. 

Charlie pulled you close and kissed you and you smiled knowing life was now on the right track.


End file.
